The Truth Beneath the Rose
by UniKatFox
Summary: Life isn't fair. This is a lesson that Thorin Oakenshield experiences on more than one occasion. All his life actually. But fate and the gods have a way of balancing the scales, something that Thorin is about to find out. Thorin/OC
1. Prologue

The Truth Beneath the Rose

* * *

A/N- Welcome, welcome. I do hope you all are able to like this story. This chapter had to be done and it is a very sad chapter, dealing with death and the aftermath.

This was a dream I had recently and I immediately sat down and began writing. Unable to stop myself.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from the Peter Jackson movies or the Tolkien verse. I do own Thalia and Rhean.

Please enjoy!

' _Thoughts_ '

=^..^=

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

 _Year 2799-_

 _*Outside the mines of Moria*_

The devastation of it all, the pure and utter magnitude of death and carnage. It was overwhelming, to the point that he thought that he'd puke. But he couldn't not in front of his men, not in front of his people. Expecially after what had happened with his grandfather Thror not to mention his father, Thrain's dissapearance.

' _Azog_ ,' Thorin spit at the ground at the very thought of that creature. He'd been hard pressed to push himself harder than ever before as he'd faught the pale Orc, barely gaining the upperhand. Still that filth had slunk away with his son Bolg and a great number of his Orc refuse. All pockets of the scum left had been easily overtaken by the few remaining Dwarrow warriors.

At long last they stood on the battlefield victorious. The battle had been impossible and had cost so many lives. Victory at a very high price.

Now though it was time for finding all whom survived, friends, family, and loved ones. Of which Thorin had three in particular in mind. His sister Dis, his brother Frerin, and Rhean. If he was truely honest with himself, she was the one he was the most worried about.

Before the battle he'd tried to have her stay behind but she refused, she was a warrior through and through after all. Besides, her father, mother and brothers were fighting as well and she didn't wish to be left out. So he'd granted her request, he just hoped she was alright. With all his heart.

He found Balin and Dwalin first, both haggard and wounded but no worse for wear. He asked after his familiy and both nodded off towards one of the tents that had been set up for the wounded. Thanking them he hurried as fast as he could considering his blood loss and fatigue, towards the tent. Before he reached it, Oin stepped out a wan look upon his face. Feeling his stomach clench in wariness Throin went over to him.

Oin didn't hear him at first, he was far too lost in thought but after a few tries he finally looked up and saw Thorin. This made him break out in a tired smile as he thanked Mahal for letting their prince, their king survive the massacare.

The memories of what or more to the fact, who was in the tent behind him had his smile fading as he gave his king a small bow. Thorin was worried by this, something was wrong for Oin to act this way, especially when it was he whom had approached. He asked his question once more, "Oin, is my family in this tent? My sister? Brother?...Rhean."

Not sure what would be the best way to answer that, Oin decided to just let Thorin see for himself. Quick and painless was the best way he could think of. Keeping his voice devoid of emotion Oin motioned to the tent behind him, "Step inside milord, all your answers are within."

Confused by Oin's vauge response, Thorin did just that, he made his way past the two flaps of material at the entrance. Closing his eyes as he crossed the threshold he took a deep breath to calm himself and prepare for whatever would meet his eyes.

Once he was sure he was as ready as he could ever be Thorin opened his eyes. The tent looked larger inside than it did on the outside, there was a small washing station near the entrance to his side and three sepperate ' _chambers_ ' one could call them lay before him. Sepperated only by what looked to be blankets hung from the roof supports.

Seeing no one else inside save himself he decidied to head for the middle first, pulling the blanket back he was greaved to find the lifeless body of his little brother, Frerin. Several wounds were clear on his face and around his neck, it looked to him that his brother had bled out from a cut to his neck. He knelt by his brothers bedside and prayed to Mahal that he lead his brother to his halls where he may remain content or until he earns a chance at rebrith.

Once this was done, he stood once more and moving closer to his brother he bent his head and pressed his forehead against his brothers in one final moment of affection and farewell. Pressing back his tears as best he could Thorin turned from his brother's side and made his way to the left devision. Unsure of what he was to find behind this he prayed for the strength to continue.

Opening the flap of cloth he felt his heart jerk happily in his chest when his eyes met the identical ones of his little sister, Dis. Her arm was in a sling and she had a black eye, but other than this she seemed whole and hale. Dis burst into tears upon seeing him and he hurried to her side, pressing his forehead to hers breathing in deeply of her scent and breath.

She was alive, his sister was alive. "Dis...have you heard...about Frerin?" A large sob shook his sisters frame and he knew the answer to his question. "I am sorry I was unable to protect him, or you. After Grandfather...I lost track of all of you. I've yet to hear from or see Rhean, but at least you are safe."

Dis shook once more before she seemed to puff herself up, "I am happy you are alive too brother, but there is still so much that must be done. Don't fall appart on me now, as for Frerin...Mahal will keep him safe until we see him again in the halls of our fathers. Now don't dwadle, I need to know if Rhean is safe as well, please find out and come back. Tell me what has become of her."

Smiling at the buisnesslike behavior of his sister, Thorin bowed to her, "as Princess Dis commands." She threw a pillow at him as he left her space and he felt a bit better knowing she hadn't lost her fire. But her request and the hope of his own heart remained. Looking to the last enclosure to the right, Thorin hoped to find something good behind it.

Taking another breath he walked over and was about to enter the space when Oin's voice drifted from the entrance, "Thorin...you won't find her in there. This tent is for the royal family only. We put Thror in there until we are able to restore his head to his body. As for Lady Rhean...we've yet to find her...alive or dead. She is missing Milord."

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Thorin debated on wether he wished to enter and see his grandfather one last time. But remembering the madness that lead them to where they were now, he knew he couldn't face the truth of Thror's insanity yet. He needed more time. But Oin's words about his missing love burned in the pit of his stomach.

He was exausted, wounded, and knew he needed to rest soon before he collapsed. He could not though, not until she was found. Finding Rhean was priority number one.

Hours later, after what seemed like wading through a sea of corpse's. Both those of his kin and Orc filth, Thorin and those whom had volunteered to help him stopped for a moment to take a breather. Still nothing, still no sign of Rhean. Thorin was beginning to think that maybe Azog's creatures had taken her as a hostage or for their amusement. Which made his rage at the beast blaize even brighter.

He was tempted to lead a group of the survivors inside the mountian to hunt down and find the monsters. But common sense won out, there were thousands of the enemy and only a handful of his people left. He could not risk what remained of their people not even for her sake.

He was about to turn and begin the search anew when a loud shout went up. Rushing over to where the sound had come from he froze at what greeted his eyes.

Before them was a grisly scene. About thirty felled Orc's lay in almost a perfect circle around two dwarrow in the middle. They were slumped back to back, a large spear protruding through both of them. It seemed the two had fought even after being so grieviously wounded and had felled many of the enemy.

But it was whom the two were that had him falling to his knees and crying out in utter aguish and dispair. One was a male dwarf, around his age. His friend from childhood and their youth, Ulv. The other was a beautiful dwarrowdam with deep chocolate hair. The sister to Ulv and his love, his one, Rhean.

She looked peaceful, almost sleeping, if one disregareded the spear through her chest. He felt tears burn in his eyes and felt his heart crumble into a mass off pain and dispair. Thorin felt empty, like his whole life had no point no purpose. He probably would have remained feeling that way if a voice from behind him hadn't snapped him out of his pit of dispair.

"Milord, we must prepare them from burial. We cannot let the carrion birds damage such brave dwarrow." Blinking furiously to stave off his tears, Thorin forced himself to his feet. He swayed once before he planted his feet and spoke in a gravely voice full of pain. "Yes, they deserve no less."

An hour later Thorin stood next to the body of his love, his fingers gently carressing the courting braid he'd given to her weeks before the battle. By tradition he knew he had to remove the braid and take back his clasp, which held the durin family runes. This did not make it any easier to do so, but slowly with a soft touch he removed the braid and clenched his reclaimed clasp tightly in his palm.

He heard the footsteps outside the tent and sighed, he was out of time, he had to let her go. Bending down he kissed Rhean's forehead and whispered his words of farewell. "My love, may you find peace in Mahal's realm, until the day I may find you there and our love become one. I will hold you forever in my heart and none shall ever take your place. This I swear upon Mahal's hammer. Goodbye my dearest, my one, my Rhean."

Then with much reluctance, Thorin turned and left the tent. He soon after sought out his sister, whom had heard the news already and told her of his decision to remain alone. She out of everyone understood his pain and knew he meant every word of the oath he'd spoken. Which left the fate of the Duin family line in her hands, she would fullfill her duty and continue the line, this she swore to him.

When the count of the dead had been tallied and a place to bury their slain kin found, the ceremony to place them all in Mahal's hands began and lasted long into the next day. Those of the royal family were left for last and every dwarrow still alive paid witness to the farewell of their former king and his grandson. It was a moment that would remain in the hearts of all the dwarrow whom survived as a sad day indeed.

After everything was finished and the last of their dead burried, all of the dwarrow turned to their new king to lead them back to the blue mountains and their temporary home. A task that fell heavily upon Thorin's shoulders, but he accepted his place and did so with regal dignity. And thus ended the battle of Azanulbizar.

A day which will forever burn in Thorin's heart, as the day he became the king of his people and lost the love of his life.

* * *

 _65 Years later_

 _*In the Blue Mountains*_

"But why is ma in pain? Did I cause her pain when I was born? Why is the new one giving her pain? Why uncle?"

Sighing for the millionth time that hour alone, Thorin sat down next to the small dwarfling whom was staring up at him questioningly. He patted the child's mop of blonde locks in what he hoped was a reasuring way, "it is the way things are Fili. Your mother is bringing your sibling into the world and this makes the pain worth it. Yes it was the same when you were born and it will be the same for any child born."

Seeing the confusion of his words upon the child's face Thorin quickly thought of another answer that might appease the boy. "It is a right of passage that Mahal puts before us. He made us so we may fight for him, for life. That is what your new sibling is doing, they are fighting their way into the world, just as you did. You won the right to be born in this fight Fili, now it is your siblings turn."

Fili's face lit up at that as he jumped up and pumped a fist in the air. "No wonder ma is in pain. I hope the new one wins as well." Thorin cracked a small smile at the boys nievety, but was glad his changed explanation went over well. He didn't think he could take much more of the child's questions.

He still found it hard to believe that five years ago the small bundle of excitement before him was born. That in this child rested the future of their family line. It was even harder to believe that he'd lost all chances at having his own children 65 years ago. Time waited for no one. A fact he'd learned over the years.

A loud scream snapped him out of his reviere and he stood as one of the dwarrow midwives stepped from the adjacent room moments later with a small sqwalling child in her arms. She bowed slightly, trying not to jostle the child and held it out to him. "A son your highness."

Thorin took the bundle gently from the woman and thanked her, when she left he sat back down and motioned for Fili to come forth. The boy looked nervous but did as Thorin bade. Once Fili was at his side, Thorin removed the blanket to get a good look at his new nephew.

The boy had a small but thick tuft of dark brown hair and his deep chocolate brown eyes stared up at him. This was when Thorin noticed that the child had stoped screaming, instead he looked almost happy. Which was strange. Fili reached out a chubby finger and poked at his brother, causing the child to break eye contact and start screaming again.

Sighing Thorin stood and taking Fili's hand roughly he stomped through the door and back into the birthing chamber. His sister had her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised as she watched him approach. Having been cleaned up after the birth. "He doesn't seem to like you much brother." She took the child when he passed him to her and held him close, the boy slowly quited down and fell asleep.

"What we gonna call him ma?" Fili's voice chimed from the edge of the bed. Dis smiled at her son and stroked her new child's cheek gently. "He will be called Kili after your father's father." Thorin nodded his head in acceptance while Fili grumbled out, "I wish pa could be here. Ma why did da have to die?"

Thorin grit his teeth and was about to chastize the boy when Dis sighed. "That is because he died to protect us all Fili, I wish he could have been here too. But he is with Mahal and is watching over us. He died in battle, fighting till the bitter end."

This had Fili perking up as he burst out, "so he fought his way back?! I understand now ma!" Dis looked between Thorin and Fili in confusion but soon let it go when Kili started fussing for a meal. These boys would be a handful, there was no dobut in her mind about that.

* * *

 _34 years later_

 _*In the Shire*_

It was a miracle. At least that is what her husband Bungo kept saying as he strode with a bounce in his step back and forth before her bed. Their newborn daughter in his arms.

Belladonna Baggins agreeded with her husband, but not about the same thing. Feeling the bed dip, Belladonna smiled at her son Bilbo as he climed into the bed, a large half-eaten slice of bread in his hand. He held it out to her with a smile. "Ood muma?"

She shook her head and flicked his nose replying, "you eat it dear. I will be fine for a bit longer, now Bungo give me our daughter. It is time to feed her and name her." Her husband looked reluctant but after a glare from her he handed over their cooing child. Belladonna looked down at her daughter with a smile and kissed her forehead.

Normally there would be a gaggle of other hobbits around buzzing like bee's over the new arrival and shouting names and other such nonsence. But this time Belladonna would have none of it. She wanted no nay sayers around this time, even helpful ones.

The last time when she had given birth to Bilbo three years previous, one of the midwives had told her she had an infection. Which had proved true and had soon lead to her being bedridden for a month as well as loosing the ability to produce milk for her son. They had to hire a wet nurse for him which had displeased Belladonna greatly.

But it was the news she'd recieved upon recovery which had haunted her. The local healer had told her that the infection had made her barren and this had nearly broken her heart. After all, it was her dream to have six children at least but with that pronouncement all her hopes disapeared. Which is why she'd been in shock almost two month's straight when she had been told she was pregnant again.

This time she wasn't taking any chances of unhappy news and idiotic healers. She didn't want to be told no again. She lifted her daughter up and looked her over, taking in her soft tuft of golden blonde hair and her strange grey eyes. She'd never seen the like before but she shook it off as she pondered what to call this new child.

A bump against her arm had her looking down at her son, whom now held an open book out to her. Blinking Belladonna looked at the contents and her face lit up, "thank you Bilbo, you've just named your sister. Thalia."

* * *

A/N- There...man this chapter was hard to write. It is nessisary though, very much so. This chapter will explain many things in the coming chapters and I do so hope you all will remain with me to experience those said chapters.

Thank you again for reading my work.

May the Fluff Be with you!

=^..^=


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounters

The Truth Beneath the Rose

* * *

A/N- Thank you again for reading my first chapter and I hope I continue to please and inspire with this next one.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but I do own my OC's and this storyline.

' _Thoughts_ '

Please enjoy.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 1:

First Encounters

* * *

 _Year 2941_

 _*In the Shire*_

 _-0-_

"I like the poppy but I also like the dandelion. Hmm, I suppose I will take a bolt of each if you please." Keeping her voice cheerful Thalia held out the amount asked for and droped the hard earned coins into the peddlers awaiting hands.

He bowed to her in thanks, "thanks miss. You always know how to pick me best wares. Always a pleasure doin' buisness with you." Thalia just nodded her head as she took the purchased fabric and went on her way. She was late returning anyway and her brother would wonder where she'd wondered off too.

She sighed as she hugged her fabric. She'd thought after all these years her brother would be less protective, but if anything he was getting more so. Not that she needed protecting, she was of age and had been for a while now. Still she remained his little sister, the miracle child of the Baggins family.

After she'd been born her mother had never been able to have another and thus she'd earned the name of _'miracle_.' It was bad enough that her mother had given her a decidedly forgien name to the shire folk, if she remembered correctly it was actually a dwarf name. Something she'd read out of one of her many books about the peoples of middle earth, apparently Belladonna Baggins was an adventurer in the realm of books.

Which was why the Baggins family had the largest library in all of the shire, at least to Thalia's knowledge. This was one of many things that made her stand out among other hobbits. Her eyes had remained grey, her hair was impossible, it had reached her feet by the time she was a tween and she was loath to cut it. So she kept it braided tightly. But it was her height and sence of wanting to travel that were the biggest differences. She was 4' 1'', taller than any other hobbit she'd met and she couldn't seem to sit still.

She'd been to Bree on multiple occasions, all around the whole of the shire and had picked up a few skills that were looked down upon in polite hobbit society. She could fight, could wield a sword and bow, had even had a pair made for her travels.

Her current hobby was sewing. Hence the materials, she liked to make clothes and things. Just being able to create something out of almost nothing made her feel alive. Considering she didn't have any prospects in the romantic area drove her to more and more solitary crafts.

It wasn't that she hadn't tried, but everytime she'd begin to spend time with someone something felt wrong. The feeling only grew stronger and stronger the longer she tried to ignore it, so soon she'd worked her way through all the elegible males in all of the shire. At least those whom were interested.

Shaking off her depressing thoughts she looked up at her home, Bag End and watched a very familiar figure clad all in grey riding away on a horse. Where had she seen that person before? She knew it would bug her until she figured it out, but she made her way into the house anyway.

She called out to her brother as she entered and shut the door behind her. "Brother, I'm back!" When he didn't respond immediately she became worried. Moving to her room she deposited her material before she searched the house for her ' _missing_ ' brother.

She found him in his study with a large bowl of buiscuts in his arm, he was smoking and eating. A sign of something bothering him, for he only did both at the same time whenever he was unnerved or upset. Sighing she walked over and snatched the bowl away from him, he jerked, looking up at her in shock and surprise. "I am back brother, I am going to start dinner soon, so you better not fill up on my buiscuts, they were meant for dinner."

She then snorted at him, spun on her heel and marched out of the room and straight to the kitchen. Setting the half-eaten bowl down she pulled out all the ingredients she needed to make their dinner. She still had the fish she'd bought the day before and that with some fresh herbs and potatoes would do nicely. Her mind set, she started wokring, all the while humming a tune to herself.

It wasn't until right before dinner was finished that she saw her brother again, he came wondering in wearing his house robe and slippers. He walked over and gave her a hug before taking his seat at the table, "sorry about earlier sister, I was just distracted. I'd had an unpleasant midmorning talk with a gentleman whom we've seen little of these past years."

Curious she turned to ask whom when her brother beat her to it. "It was Gandalf, the one who used to make all those beautiful fireworks." She chuckled as she rememebred several times when they had gotten that priveledge. "Yes, the wandering wizard. What did he want with you?"

Bilbo just waved a hand in the air as if it were unimportant, "some nonsense about joining him on an adventure. Of all the silly things to request. I put him to rights though and that was the end of that." Pleased with himself Bilbo reached out for the pot of tea she had made earlier, he poured them both a cup and nursed it while watching her move about the kitchen.

Thalia was surprised by such an invitation from the wizard but it sparked intrest in her, an interest she'd fullfilled several times already. Her adventures were not of the kind that Gandalf must be implying to though, of that she was certain. "Will he be back?" She couldn't help the curiosity that leaked into her voice as she'd asked the question.

Setting the meal out for her and her brother she sat down and avidly awaited his answer. He looked sour faced enough that she knew he'd heard her perfectly well and after he took a rather large swig of his tea he spoke finally. "I certainly hope not! Now enough of that foolishness, it is time to eat."

Rolling her eyes at the vehemence of her brother's voice she picked up her fork and was about to take a scoop of potatoes when the doorbell rang out. She moved to stand when her brother beat her too it, he waved at her plate. "No I'll get it, go ahead and eat Thalia, I won't be long." She then watched as he trudged down the hall toward the front door.

She took a few bites of her meal before she heard loud thumping and looking up she froze, fork halfway to her mouth at the sight before her. She'd met enough dwarves to know what one looked like but this one, she didn't understand why but this one looked familiar. He looked her up and down before he bowed, speaking in a deep voice. "Dwalin at your service miss. I heard there was food prepared."

Blinking off her shock and confusion, Thalia put her fork down and hurridly grabbed more of the food she'd prepared. She scooted her brothers meal to the side and set a place for the rather large dwarf. She smiled and then returned his bow, "Thalia Baggins at yours master Dwalin, please. Sit and eat, I take it you've had a long journey?" She knew she was clutching at straws with that question but she wasn't sure what else to say, this dwarf was intimidating but somehow she knew he was kind at heart.

He looked immpressed by her question as he sat down and inclined his head towards her once agian, "Thank you Mrs. Baggins." She jerked and whirled placing the mug of ale she'd been grabbing rather roughly onto the table. Her voice was clipped as she responded, "that is Miss Baggins Master Dwalin, my _**brother**_ and I hope you enjoy the meal."

She then whirled on her toes and marched from the room, passing Bilbo on the way. ' _Mrs. Baggins indeed! Do I really look like his wife?_ ' Stopping before a small mirror in the hall Thalia looked at herself and wondered if she really did look like a married woman. Shaking her head to put that out of her mind she turned to go find her brother when the doorbell rang again.

Confused at the fact of two sudden visitors she made her way to the door, beating her brother there by mere moments. ' _Maybe it's Gandalf._ ' Her mind chimed and she opened the door gingerly. Before her stood a smaller dwarf and an older one. He bowed politely, "Balin at your service miss." She blinked before smiling and bowing as well, "Miss Thalia Baggins at yours Master Balin." She'd made sure that this time the record was straight on her place here.

"Well then Miss Baggins, it is a pleasure." Balin smile had grown larger and Thalia felt a blush burn her cheeks, he'd understood her words more than she'd thought. He then made his way inside and past her, she slowly closed the door and watched Balin as he was greeted by Dwalin. He was rather sly that one.

Shaking her head she turned and went to her room. If the way these two dwarrow were acting was any indication then there was certainly more guests on their way. She wanted to be presentable so she swiftly changed out of her apron and everyday mucking about attire for a rather pretty dress. It was a deep royal blue and had a rather modest neckline.

Hearing the doorbell ring once more she took a deep breath, ran her fingers through her hair and headed out just in time to hear her brother say, "no, nothings been canceled." "That's a relief!" Came a chiding voice from beyond the door as it was shoved open and in stepped two more dwarves. Both much younger than the two she'd met already.

The blonde one had dropped all of his weapons into her brothers arms and she couldn't help but wince at the sight of it all. A soft scraping had her turning her head to see the Brunette one wiping his boots off on their mother's glory box. Angered by this she grabbed the nearest thing and flung it at his head, "you! Master dwarf, that is not the propper place to do that, it was our mothers. You will clean it off before I let you pass, you hear me?"

She'd flung a large leather bound tome, a rather heavy one at that and it had rebounded off the dwarrow's head. He whirled, hands raised only to stare at her with wide eyes as she stomped over, pulling out a hankerchief and holding it out to him. All the while glaring up at him. Blinking he took the cloth and moved to do as bidden.

A laugh echoed behind her and she looked to see the blonde one leaning against the wall as he looked at her with an impressed look. "I see our hostess has already put you to work Kili, mind cleaning my boots as well while your at it?" The brunette glared at the blonde and grumbled, "shut up Fili!"

Narrowing her eyes she turned her glare on the blonde, "I've pleanty more cloths where that one came from if your volunteering Master Dwarf." The blonde one had the decency to blush in embarrassment before the brunette one announced that he was done.

Turning once more she looked at the precious heirloom and nodded her approval, "much abliged master dwarf. You may go in to dinner." She took the soiled hankie and was about to turn to leave when both dwarves caged her in, causing her to drop the cloth to the floor. Both were smiling at her and their smiles matched so closely that she knew they must be related, brother's maybe. She raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Yes?"

Both proceeded to bow deeply to her and spoke together, "Fili and Kili at your service miss." She blinked before she returned the bow and replied as she had to the other two dwarrow. "Miss Thalia Baggins at yours."

The blonde, Fili, was opening his mouth to speak when another loud knock came at the door. Sighing she excused herself from the two and hurried past her brother whom was livid, to the door. Taking a deep breath in preperation she opened it and leapt back immediately, knocking into her brother in the process as several more dwarrow fell into their home. Behind them just outside the door stood none other than Gandalf.

Suddenly all of this made sence to Thalia and she smiled brightly as she bounced around the dwarrves to reach the wizard. "Gandalf! How long it's been!" The wizard blinked down at her before a rather pleased smile lit his face. "Dear Thalia, I am glad to see you. I was worried that you'd been married off when I didn't see you this morning. How are you my dear?"

Blushing at his words she shook her head, "no...not married. I am well Gandalf, I take it there is a very good reason so many dwarves are in our house and I am looking forward to finding out." She winked at him before she turned and moved around the now rising dwarrow.

"I am miss Thalia Baggins, at your service gentleman." All eight of the newcomers looked at her in surprise before simultainiously speaking and bowing. Shaking her head she was about to speak when Gandalf stepped in. "One at a time, miss Thalia is being overwhelmed."

Once there was some semblance of order and the dwarrow were all lined up, each one stepped forward and introduced himself. ' _All males, but none seem to be the leader. Maybe Dwalin?_ ' Her thoughts raced on just what this quest could possibly be. She was growing more and more excited as time rolled on. Expecially when she'd heard one of the dwarves mention that there was another they were waiting on.

Soon though, after the pantry had been raided and her brother left to wallow in the sight of it empty. Thalia caught sight of something that had her approaching one of the strangest of the dwarves. Bifur, whom had yet to speak a word of common tongue was making hand jestures that seemed familiar to her. Curiosity won out and she couldn't stay away.

Bifur and Bombur stopped to look at her in silent questioning. As if on impulse she motioned to Bifur's hands and signed something she didn't know she knew. Both looked at her with wide eyes before Bifur gripped her shoulders and shook her, asking something in Khudzul. She shook her head in response, having somehow understood the words. "I don't know. It just came to me."

Bifur narrowed his eyes and signed some more, asking her several more questions in sucsession. She blinked and slowly responded. "Yes I am a true hobbit. I was born here and both my parents were hobbits. I've never been to the blue mountains, or to any other Dwarrow settlement. I have always been different and yes I would love to speak with you more."

Pleased greatly by her words, Bifur signed once more and held out his hand. Smiling she nodded her head and took his hand, replying "I would be honored Bifur." He griped her hand tightly in a sign of agreement before he let her hand go and went over to speak with Bombur again.

Smiling at that she turned and made her way over to where Gandalf had been watching from. The smoke from his pipe slowly filling the house with the gentle scent of old toby. "I see you and Bifur have come to an understanding of sorts." She nodded at his words before looking up at him in questioning, "how could I know those signs? I am not a dwarf, I wasn't raised to learn their secret language. Yet somehow I know it, almost like it's a second language."

Gandalf reached out and gripped her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "There are many possible reasons for this Thalia, it's just finding out if it is a gift, or a curse. Once you've found your answer there, then the rest will soon fall into place."

Thalia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "A typical answer I would expect from a wizard, but thank you for answering me all the same. I just hope your right and this turns out to be the latter of the two. Who knows, it might be useful on this quest of yours." She then nodded to him and went to tidy up the kitchen. Gandalf pondered her words after she had gone and realized that having her along might just be better than not.

Thalia was almost to the kitchen when she heard Ori go up to her brother and ask him about where to put his plate. That was when the song began and she felt a contentedness slowly grow within her, almost as if she was finally fitting in somewhere. This surprised her as did the fact that when the song ended all the dishes were done and the kitchen was clean.

Pleased by this she bowed to all the dwarrow while they laughed at her brother's expression, she thanked them vehemently for being so considerate. All of them went red in the face at that, even Gandalf. She almost laughed but held it back as she moved forward to put the dishes away and a knock sounded at the door.

Every one of the dwarrow including Gandalf froze and Gandalf's voice slowly filled the silence, "he is here."

Feeling a sudder flow through the room Thalia blinked in confusion as all of them filled out of the room, leaving herself and Bilbo standing there. They looked at each other before slowly following after the others. Everyone was gathered before the door as Gandalf opened it.

Inside stepped another Dwarf from the silloette, but Thalia couldn't see them clearly around all the others. She tried to peek around them but gave up after a few tries, turning she went back to the kitchen and gathered another meal for their newest arrival. Once she was done she went back to the dinning room all the while she wondered what it was about this particular dwarf that had everyone acting so strangely. They must be the leader to gain such an amount of awe from their people and a wizard.

Hearing the shuffling of everyone filling back into the dinning room, she set the food down at the head of the table and moved out of everyone's way. Seeing that they were all crowded once again, Thalia didn't even try to chance a look at the dwarrow. She knew she'd meet this dwarf sooner or later.

So she politlely excused herself and went to begin working on her next project. New coushins for her cousin's birthday, she needed to just sew on the buttons and that was it. So she quickly gathered her supplies and took a seat just outside the room so that she could still hear everything that was going on. She arrived just as her brother read aloud something, "the lonely mountain."

Curiosity peaked she listened in on the explanations of this journey, the fact that there was more to this adventure than she'd first thought. Although she had been right to think that an adventure with Gandalf would be anything but normal. Then they began arguing and a voice she'd never heard before but somehow knew deep down sounded strong as steel. She had to see whom the voice belonged to, but then Gandalf spoke of a hidden door and a key and she found herself listening in once more.

She put asside the first finished pillow just as they began arguing again, this time about her brother and his qualifications as a burgler of all things. She shook her head and then heard the word 'Dragon' and froze, ' _they were going to fight a dragon?_ ' An even louder argument started up when Kili shouted something about Gandalf's skills at dragon slaying. Silence was once more brought about by a strong and no nonsence voice, this time it was Gandalf's.

When they offered her brother a contract she grew curious once more. She looked up and watched her brother as he paced about reading the said contract that Balin had given to him. "In...inciner..." he paused, looked up and winced, "inceration?" A voice she recognized as Bofur's sounded from the dinning hall, "oh yes, he'll melt the flesh off your bones."

Her brother's face grew pale and he swayed. Seeing this, Thalia threw her work asside and got up just in time to see her brother look her in the eyes, take a deep breath and say "Nope." Then he fainted dead away. Crying out she rushed to her brother and pulled him up into her lap. Hearing a snort from the dinning hall she turned her head and fully intended to glare at the culprit.

Then her eyes met the steely blue ones of the new arrival, the one she'd yet to see. He met her gaze with one of his own, his annoyance melting away to surprise. She knew those eyes, knew that face. Wincing she felt a sudden burning sensation over her left breast and reluctantly broke eye contact when Gandalf came to kneel at her side.

"Let me, we'll get him into the sitting room." She nodded her head in a daze as she followed silently after the wizard, he placed her brother into a sitting chair and asked her to fetch some water. Shaking off her daze she rushed to do as asked. All the while wondering just whom that dwarf was and why he was so familiar to her.

* * *

A/N- This is where I will pause this chapter. I am sorry for the sort of cliffy I left it on but I am trying to keep my chapters a certain length. Trust me though, the rest of this will continue next time.

I am planning to update my stories once every month and thank you to my two reviewers. I am happy you enjoied my story and hope you will continue to stick with me as I take this journey with you.

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	3. Chapter 2: Well Met

The Truth Beneath the Rose

* * *

A/N- I am back and I am ready to get this quest moving. I am sincerely grateful as always to my dear sister, Fireelfmaiden1. She has been a wonderful help on keeping me inspired and motivated. Love you sis!

The journey actually starts next chapter but this is necessary as well for character development.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but I do own my OC's and this storyline.

' _Thoughts_ '

I hope you are ready, because I am.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 2:

Well Met

* * *

 _Year 2941_

 _*Within the Baggins residence*_

Thorin watched the female hobbit as she tended to the newly awakened Bilbo. Something about her had caught his eye and now he couldn't stop looking at her. She was a puzzle and he was trying to figure her out. Feeling movement at his side he saw Balin approach him and nodded to him.

"I see you've finally met Miss Thalia. Quite a puzzle that one." Thorin raised a brow in questioning and Balin just shrugged, "she's got me stumped Thorin. She got your nephews to clean something while putting them in their place and even more confusing still. She knows how to sign our language. She has made quite an impression on Bifur."

Thorin narrowed his eyes at that, "is she full hobbit? Does she have dwarrow lineage?" Balin shook his head, "She's a full hobbit and has no ties to a Dwarrow family. She was even shocked by it herself, she said so herself. It's as if she's remembering something by being around us...although, I do not know what exactly."

Looking back at the female, Thalia, his eyes met hers once more before she glanced away and he felt something stir in him that he hadn't felt for many years. Something that he thought to never feel again. Attraction. He was attracted to this hobbit and he didn't even know her, hadn't even spoken to her.

"Is she requesting to join our quest as well?" He looked back at Balin at this and the elder dwarf seemed surprised by his question. He shook his head at that, "I do not know. I do get the feeling she would be more worthy of the position of burglar than her brother, though."

Looking back at the hobbit female as she scolded her brother with her hands on her rather shapely hips, he almost cracked a smile. "She would indeed."

Thalia did the best she could to ignore the eyes burning into the back of her head, it was very hard to do so though when all she wished was to gaze into said eyes until the end of time. Shaking her head at that foolish thought, she sighed when her brother muttered at Gandalf telling him to leave him alone.

Having had enough of her brother's pointless bellyaching; she placed her hands on her hips and practically growled at her brother. "Now don't you ignore Gandalf Bilbo, I think he is right when he says this quest would be good for you. Mother would swat you silly if she saw how you've been acting today."

Bilbo turned his eyes to her and he narrowed them, "you want to go don't you? Of all the foolhardy...Thalia, I am your brother and you cannot go with these...dwarves." Snorting at that she crossed her arms, "I am 48 years old Bilbo, I can make my own decisions and I know you are interested too. I am just as much a Took as you are; I know a gleam of interest when I see it."

Bilbo sputtered at that, almost spilling the tea he held. Rolling her eyes at his immature behavior, Thalia turned and walked away. She came to a sudden halt when she bumped into a solid wall. Blinking, she looked up and froze. Curious ice blue eyes looked down at her and she felt that pain from before, only this time it throbbed uncontrollably.

"Thorin Oakenshield, at your service miss?" His deep voice washed over her, making her feel warm all over. She took a deep breath and willed herself to respond. "Miss Thalia Baggins at yours sir." He nodded at that before he turned and walked into one of the sitting rooms, the one where she'd lit a fire earlier. Some of her knitting and sewing were still strewn about and she thought about rushing into the room to clean it up, but thought better of it.

It wasn't as if she needed to hide the fact that she had so many hobbies, it wouldn't change anything. Although she did want to make a good impression on this Thorin, she couldn't stand the thought of him disliking her for any reason. In the end this was the reasoning that had her following after Thorin, once in the room she saw that all the company had gathered in there. Each were watching Thorin from where he stood before the fire, looking deep into it as if he could see through it to something else.

Something rather sad and painful from the looks on everyone's faces. A hand gripped her shoulder and she looked over to see Fili looking at her in a rather peculiar manner. He motioned with his head over to where his brother sat and she followed him over, her curiosity overriding her concern over the suddenly solemn mood.

Then she heard it and felt her heart warm all over again. It started low, only a humming, until slowly his voice began to be heard. It was a song she knew well, one that echoed in her soul and brought forth a memory she didn't know she had.

Of a fire just like this one, except stronger and wilder. Dangerous. So many faces, so many people, so much death. The dragon. She remembered the dragon. A name echoed in her mind, one that had tears of pain springing to her eyes as the song finally ended. In the silence of the room, she murmured "Smaug."

All eyes turned towards her and seeing her distress, both Kili and Fili began cooing at her. Both gripping a shoulder gently. Thalia smiled softly at them, knowing they were just trying to bolster her and make her feel better. Feeling a certain pair of eyes upon her though made her straighten up and force herself back to calm. "I am alright. Just a memory."

Getting up she smiled at all the dwarrow in the room, "I will fetch some blankets so that you will all be more comfortable tonight. Please make yourselves at home." She then fled the room, practically running away before a certain dwarf could corner her. She wasn't sure if she could face him right now, not if he looked at her with those deep ice blue eyes.

Shivering at just the thought of it, she busied herself with gathering as many blankets and pillows as she could possibly find. The least she could do was make sure their guests got a good night's rest before their journey began on the morrow.

Thorin watched with a strange pain of loss as the hobbit female darted from the room. He couldn't understand why she had begun to cry, or why seeing her do so caused him so much discomfort. He didn't wish to see her cry, he wanted nothing more than to walk over and dry her tears himself. But he'd stopped himself, confused by such an overwhelming desire.

Something was going on here and he didn't have a clue as to what. Which was slowly but surely angering him, he wanted to know why he was reacting to her like this. Why such a thing was happening to him when he'd locked his heart away long ago.

Hearing a voice he shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at his nephew, his heir, Fili. "Yes?" He raised a brow in questioning, wondering why his nephew looked as distressed as he felt. "Uncle...will Miss Thalia be joining us on the quest as well?" Blinking and feeling rather stunned by such an out of the blue question, Thorin knit his brows asking, "Why?"

A light dusting of pink crossed Fili's face as he looked around nervously. "Well...if her brother joins us, she will be here all alone. No one to protect her, with us...well...Kili and I already talked about it. We would take full responsibility for her safety." Feeling rather flabbergasted, Thorin looked over at his other nephew whom kept glancing towards the entrance with a worried look on his face.

Everything clicked into place at that. His nephew's, the future of the Durin line, had grown attached to a hobbit. They were viewing her as a member of the family, just what role in the family though he wasn't sure. A part of him grew angry at the thought that his nephew's might have romantic feelings for the female and he quickly stamped it out. He didn't have a say and neither did they if one of them had chosen her as their One.

Doing his best to keep his anger out of his voice he asked, "Just why do you wish her to join us? Has one of you _chosen_ her?" Fili's eyes blew wide at Thorin's words and he shook his head sharply. "No, no uncle. Nothing like that. We just...well...there is something about her that is decidedly...Dwarvish. Even Bifur agrees that she shouldn't be left here, not until we figure her out. Besides..."

Fili trailed off as he scratched at his beard nervously, "She reminds me of mother. She even bossed Kili around just like ma does. It just doesn't feel right leaving her here, I just keep feeling that she should be with us."

Thorin remained silent as he thought over Fili's words, letting out a breath he turned. "Balin." The elder dwarf halted in his conversation with Bombur and made his way over, "yes Thorin?" "Draw up another contract. One for Miss Thalia."

Balin's eyes blew wide in surprise but he nodded his head and moved off to collect the necessary items to do as his prince had ordered. Thorin watched him go before crossing his arms and turning to look at his nephew, "Satisfied?" Fili nodded his head, a smile breaking out on his lips as he turned and rushed over to his brother. After speaking excitedly to each other both clapped hands and grinned in triumph at each other.

Thorin fought down a smile at their youthful exuberance and turned to look back at the fire when the subject of his thoughts came waddling back into the room. A proverbial mountain of blankets and pillows in her arms.

Fili and Kili, as well as Bifur and Bofur rushed to assist her and soon the small woman was unearthed. Her face was red from exertion but she looked pleased with herself at providing them with such luxuries. After everyone had divided up the blankets and pillows, her eyes gravitated towards him and he swore he could feel her gaze as if her hands were running over him.

He inclined his head to her in silent thanks and she turned a very pretty shade of red as she shifted uncomfortably, one of her hands unconsciously moving to rest over her heart. Intrigued by this, Thorin walked over to her, intending to speak with her about the matter of her joining them on the quest. But to his slight anger and surprise, Kili and Fili beat him to it.

Both swooped in and grabbed a shoulder, excitedly speaking at the same time. Blinking in shock Thalia opened her mouth to speak when Thorin growled out, "Enough!" Both Fili and Kili stopped and flushed in embarrassment as they glanced ruefully at their uncle.

"Miss Thalia..." Thalia raised a hand as her cheeks flushed red once more, "just Thalia please." Thorin nodded and continued. "My nephew's and I request your involvement in our quest. We will ensure your safety to the best of our ability, as will the rest of the company. Will you join us?"

Thalia's eyes were wide as she looked about the room, not one of the dwarves seemed angered by this. In fact all of them were giving her encouraging smiles or nods. All except for Dwalin but he didn't look upset. Turning her eyes back upon Thorin she took a deep breath before she gave a firm nod of her head. "I accept. I would be honored to join you all and will help in whatever way I can to restore your home to you. This I swear."

Thorin's eyes widened at her final words, something about them struck yet another cord in his mind. He'd heard those words before, in the exact same manner as well. But where he wasn't certain, he would think on it though. "Well then, we will bid you good night then. Pack everything you believe you will need on the journey for we will be leaving at first light." He paused before remembering something. "With or without your brother."

Thorin then turned and went to arrange himself a place near the hearth. He heard his nephew's excitedly wishing the hobbit good night before they too settled down. He hoped that they would mellow more on this journey, for what lay ahead of them all was a long and very hard road. A certain hobbit should be prepared as well.

It was with the thought of grey eyes and a soft voice that Thorin finally managed to fall into a semi-peaceful slumber.

Thalia pressed her hands to her chest and felt her heart racing with excitement and dread. She was going on an adventure. With dwarves...with Thorin. Again that searing pain above her breast flared to life and she hissed lightly in the dark of the hall. Sighing she made her way towards her own bedchamber when a noise from behind halted her footsteps.

Balin was moving towards her, his hands clutching something. She stopped and smiled at him, "Balin, whatever is the matter?" He held out a folded bit of parchment and she saw the ink stains on his beard and hands. "Your contract Milady." Blinking she opened it and briefly read it before decisively taking the quill Balin held out and signing her name to the paper.

Balin blinked at how fast she'd done so and almost reverently took the parchment back. "Are you sure?" Hearing the concern in his voice, Thalia nodded her head. "More than anything. It feels like the right thing to do. Good night Balin." She then turned and left the elderly dwarf standing in stunned silence.

She made it to her bedchamber without another delay and leaning back against her door she took a deep and calming breath. She couldn't believe the day she'd had, not to mention how much had changed as well. Sighing she moved about, packing up several things for the journey. She then made sure that her bow, quiver, sword, and dagger were all at the ready.

She would need them, of that she was sure. One thing she was certain of was that this journey would be fraught with peril of all kinds and one must be ready for anything. Once she was certain she'd packed everything she'd need, Thalia finally stripped and went to change into her night clothes when she caught sight of something in her mirror.

There, above her left breast was a mark. A dwarven rune if she was correct, it was tattooed to her skin. She ran her fingers over the symbol and couldn't help but wonder at its meaning and how it had gotten there. Puzzled and worried, she grabbed a spare piece of vellum and quickly drew the symbol. She would show it to Gandalf on the morrow and hopefully he would have an answer for her.

She had a feeling though that it would be something having to deal with all her strange new feelings and memories. All of it had one thing in common, dwarves.

* * *

A/N- There. Chapter two is done. I hope this is well enjoyed by everyone who reads it. I also wanted to clarify something. I will be updating once every month but no more. I have a very busy schedule at work and am unable to do more at this time.

So please bare with me in this and thank you my readers for your continued support.

And as always...

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	4. Chapter 3: It Begins

The Truth Beneath the Rose

* * *

A/N- Hello everyone. I hope you're all ready for the journey to finally start. I know a certain hobbit that is jumping with excitement for it to begin.

I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but I do own my OC's and this storyline.

' _Thoughts_ '

And now it starts...

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 3:

It Begins

* * *

 _Year 2941 -Early Spring-_

 _*Pre-Dawn in Bag End*_

The morning came far too early for Thorin's liking. He'd never admit it out loud but he'd found it rather comforting sleeping inside the hobbit hole. He'd felt more at home than he had in years. Not since before Smaug and the fall of Erebor. Not to mention the slaughter at the battle of Azanulbizar.

His mood darkening even further with those thoughts, he forced himself up and was about to begin waking the others when a loud banging resounded throughout the hobbit hole. Thoroughly waking all the dwarrow in the house, as well as the wizard whom had mysteriously reappeared sometime in the night.

A hobbit awoke as well, but forced himself to ignore the noise until a more respectable time. He'd had enough excitement for a lifetime.

Curious, Thorin and all the company made their way to the dining hall. As they drew closer they smelled something mouth watering and quickened their pace. It seemed someone had made them all breakfast.

Unable to sleep anymore and having already been packed, Thalia had tidied herself up. She'd put on a spare pair of her brothers old trousers, ones that she'd been patching up and secured her sword and dagger in place. Thalia peeked out the window and was semi-disappointed to see that it wasn't even dawn yet.

Sighing she was about to go back and sit upon her mattress when an idea suddenly struck her. She grabbed her things, hurried from her room, placed her note upon the side table her brother always checked and went to the kitchen. Leaving her bag and bow outside the door she scoured the kitchen until she found some bread, a few eggs, a haunch of smoked ham, and some cinnamon.

The next half hour was pleasantly spent as she cooked the eggs and ham, while making a batch of French toast. She knew how important the first day of a journey could be and wanted to ensure everyone got a good start with a full belly. Once she was certain everything was cooked and prepared, she pulled out a cast iron skillet and struck her ladle against it repeatedly.

As expected it didn't take long for her guests to reach the kitchen. She smiled brightly when Thorin was the first to enter; she waited though until everyone was in the dining area before she spoke. "Enjoy everyone, I hope it's alright. I used what little we had left in the house to make a passable meal."

She then took up a plate and began serving the meal, each of the dwarves took turns and after blushing at the wink Fili gave her she turned away to grab another plate. When she turned back there stood Thorin, she felt her heart jerk once more in her chest even as that pain returned. Her face had already begun heating up as she held out the plate with a soft smile.

Thorin took it with a small nod and moved to sit down at the head of the table once more. Thalia felt a full body shudder pass through her as he walked away and she was very glad to see Gandalf was the last in line. She hurriedly gathered him a plate.

"Gandalf, may I ask you something? I do not know who else to turn to about this." Blinking, Gandalf looked about at the room full of dwarves before he nodded his head and motioned for her to follow him. He walked out into the hall and far enough from the dining hall to be out of earshot. Turning he looked at her with a raised brow, "whatever is the matter Thalia?"

Feeling extremely nervous she fished the piece of vellum out of her pocket and held it out to the wizard with shaking hands. "Do you know what this symbol means?"

Gandalf took the vellum and took a good long look at the symbol written upon it. His eyes grew wide in surprise and he looked down at Thalia, "where did you see this?" Blushing heavily, Thalia placed her hand over her heart and shook as she replied. "It's burned into my skin, right here over my heart. I first felt the pain when I looked into Thorin Oakenshield's eyes. Gandalf...what does that mean? What does any of this mean?"

Gandalf sighed heavily as he reached down and gripped Thalia's shoulder, "do you truly wish to know? It is not an easy subject to discuss. It might be better to wait for a far more skilled hand than mine." Thalia took a deep breath and shook her head. "No Gandalf. If I am going on this quest, with...him...I need to know what is going on. I can handle it, I must."

Nodding his head at that, Gandalf took a bite of his breakfast, knowing the dwarves would soon finish theirs. "It is a dwarven rune. It is a personal one, not one of a family line. Do you understand so far?" Thalia nodded her head, she'd read up on this subject before. "Each child born is given their own personal rune to symbolize them; they get this rune along with their family one."

"Correct. Well, that particular rune, I have only seen it once before and that was by mere happenstance. Dwarves do not let their personal rune be widely known; only specific few are allowed the privilege. The family one is used widely though." Gandalf savored the pork as he took a bite of it, knowing that soon they would be without such a luxury.

"Your cooking is divine my dear, I do hope you assist Bombur during the quest. It would be a shame not to use a talent such as yours." Thalia blushed at his compliment. Quickly he ate the rest and with a barely held in burp, he brushed at his beard to get rid of any remaining particles of food.

"Now...this rune is burned into your skin and above your heart of all places. This is an omen, a promise. I have heard of two other times when such a thing has occurred and if this is one of those times, I have a fairly good idea what this all means." Gandalf set the plate down and leant down to a more even level with Thalia. She looked so nervous and scared; he knew he couldn't hide this truth from her any longer.

"It means you are the bride of Thorin Oakenshield. That is his rune. The only reason it would appear over your heart like that is because you love him, or have loved him once before. You are his ' _One_ ' and he is yours." Thalia's eyes grew wide as she sank into the nearest chair, her head beginning to spin. "Yo...you're sure about this Gandalf?"

He just nodded his head, knowing how much of an impact this could possibly have on her. Let alone the company. After a moment or so, Thalia took another deep breath and stood. "Should I tell him Gandalf?" Gandalf lit his pipe as he turned to watch the dwarves as they slowly filed out of the dining hall and back to the den. They had to pack their things before leaving. "That my dear is up to you. Just know this...Mahal himself has blessed your union to Thorin, or else that mark wouldn't be there. This has a much deeper meaning, although what, I haven't a clue. Maybe Lord Elrond will know."

Perking up at that Thalia momentarily forgot her woes and rushed to Gandalf's side. "Are we to go to the elves then?" Gandalf raised a brow before winking at her, "We just may happen to end up there, but that is entirely up to fate." With that Gandalf left her standing there.

Knowing she needed to get moving as well, she took up the plate Gandalf had left and took it to the kitchen. Bifur and Bofur were in there and were washing the dishes the company had used. When they saw her both motioned her over and took the plate from her. She smiled and signed a thank you. At which Bifur responded with _**'my pleasure**_.'

Happy at that she went and took up her pack and bow and made her way to the front door. It was already open and the crisp morning air was slowly blowing inside. Taking a deep breath of it, Thalia stepped over the threshold and outside. Thorin whom was leaning against the house and smoking straightened up when he saw her. He was about to speak when he sighted her blade, he pointed at it and immediately she unsheathed it and held it out to him.

Thorin took the blade almost reverently and examined it closely. "Well balanced, of dwarven manufacture and has seen battle. Where did you get this and do you know how to use it?" Thalia smiled at that, "I got it on one of my many escapades to Bree, one of the dwarves whom lives there made it for me. I taught myself how to use it and yes...it has seen what small amount of battle it could around these parts. It kept me safe when in Bree from more than one ruffian."

Nodding his head, Thorin returned the blade to her. "It will serve you well on the journey then. I expect to see your _'skills'_ as soon as we have left the shire lands." Thalia understood his need to see her fight and didn't argue, turning she looked out over the shire and made sure to memorize every detail she possibly could.

She didn't know when she would return after all.

Thorin felt his body warm once more as he stood next to the hobbit female. He had yet to understand how she was able to garner such a reaction from him and wondered once more on her accompanying them. Turning his head he took a long look at the woman and after a moment or so of observation something she did struck a chord deep inside his heart.

Thalia had reached up and was twirling her hair about her left pinky finger, while biting her lower lip on the right side. This was a habit he'd only seen once before in his long life, only one person who had ever done such a thing when she was nervous or thinking. ' _Rhean._ '

His heart clenched in his chest and he reached over and took her hand, stopping her hair twirling and drawing her attention. She turned towards him, unknowingly stepping closer as he did towards her. Her fingers curled about his hand as it remained close to her cheek, he began to bend towards her, drawing even closer to her.

"Ah Ha! There you are! I was about to start yelling for you, are you all packed up then?" Jerking apart at the sudden appearance of Kili, Thalia felt her face go beet red. While Thorin growled and whirled, stomping back inside the house. Kili looked completely clueless as he came to stand at her side, "did you say something to make Thorin mad?"

Thalia shivered with awareness of what had almost happened there. She had been on the receiving end of kisses before and although most had been rather unpleasant, she knew from those experiences that Thorin had almost kissed her. She tried to force down the sweet ache that thought caused in her chest as she looked at Kili with a small smile. "I don't know, maybe he's just wanting to get a move on. It is almost dawn after all."

Shrugging, Kili noticed her bow and brightened once more, "do you shoot?" Thalia smiled and nodded her head, "I do often. Although I have to travel pretty far to practice. None of the families around here wish their children exposed to my weird behavior."

Kili laughed at that and clasped her shoulder, giving it a rather hard squeeze. "Well, you won't have to worry with us. It will be nice to not be the only one watching our backs, how good is your aim?" Thalia raised an eyebrow at that, "you'll find out soon enough. So...are we walking all the way to Erebor?" A loud snort sounded behind them as Fili walked out to join them; he stretched and popped his back in a couple places.

"Not hardly. We bought mounts and left then at the edge of...what was his name again Kili?" "Farmer Maggot." Kili shook his head as he replied. Fili nodded at that and smiled at Thalia, "we will walk to Farmer Maggot's to collect them. Then we will be on our way, although...we may be one pony short."

Thalia tilted her head at that, "why do you say that?" Fili waggled his eyebrows at her, earning himself a burst of laughter from the hobbit at how silly he looked. Feeling proud of himself Fili crossed his arms, "if your brother decides to join us that will make our party fifteen. We only have fourteen ponies."

Thalia's eyes widened and the first thought she had was maybe she could ride with one of the dwarves and let Bilbo have the mount. This conjured an image that had her almost gone blush coming back tenfold. ' _What if I ride with Thorin?_ '

Kili patted her back, "not to worry, Fili and I wouldn't mind sharing, right Fee?" The blonde nodded his head and smiled as Bombur, Oin, Gloin, and Ori walked outside. "What's all this talk about sharing?" At this Fili and Kili started laughing and Thalia snuck away while she had the moment. She smiled fondly at the dwarrow around her and knew that this journey would be one that would forever change her life.

* _Outskirts of the shire_ *

An hour an a half or so later Thalia found herself atop a rather gentle pony and was doing her best to stay balanced. She'd figured out rather quickly that she'd be riding on the pack pony, considering she was the lightest and smallest of the group, it made sense. Behind her was a proverbial mountain of supplies and whatnot. But there was something rather annoying that was poking her in the back and frankly it was starting to make her angry.

Of course the fact that the dwarves were all betting on whether her brother would join them or not wasn't helping her mood any. Fili and Kili seemed to have a keen interest in what she thought the outcome would be. They had been pestering her about it for the last half hour at least and she was slowly but surely running out of patience.

"For the last time, I do not know. Now that's enough, if my brother shows up then he shows up. Now leave me alone about it." She hissed her words at the two whom exchanged a glance, one that had her narrowing her eyes even more. These two were definitely up to something and she didn't want to be around when they revealed that something.

So without another word to the two of them she spurred the pony forward but it barely quickened its pace. Sighing in defeat she held the reigns loosely as the brothers started arguing again about her brother. Then a sudden shout from behind them caused everyone to stop and look that way.

Thalia's eyes widened at seeing her brother, Bilbo running their way, his contract trailed out behind him. ' _He'd come after all! That's my brother!_ ' She beamed at him as he held out the contract for Balin to inspect. He panted a little as he caught his breath and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd run the whole way.

"All looks in order, welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Mister Baggins." Balin winked at her as he spoke and she just felt her smile deepening, then she saw Thorin look from her to her brother and back. Her heart sped up and she blushed involuntarily. "Get him on a pony." He then bowed his head to her and her eyes went wide, Thorin turned away quickly and spurred his mount onward. But Thalia was almost certain she'd seen pinkness to his cheeks, ' _had Thorin been blushing?_ '

She absentmindedly heard her brother talk of walking instead of riding and jerked in surprise when Fili and Kili lifted Bilbo and placed him before her on the pony. Thus pressing her back against that object and the sudden flush of pain had her cursing. To her great surprise as well as that of all the others around her, it came out in kudzel.

Thorin froze when he heard the word, which meant something akin to ' _Shit_ ' in the common tongue. He as well as the whole of the company turned to look at the clearly shocked hobbit, even her brother looked surprised.

Her face was red and her eyes wide, unable to stop himself, Thorin rode over and sidled up to the pack pony. Reaching over he gripped Thalia by the waist and lifted her off the pack pony, he then set her before him upon his own pony. "Let's move."

Thorin then spurred his pony back to the front of the pack, he heard the other hobbit call out for his sister, but Thorin ignored him in favor of continuing on their journey. Thalia was warm and soft, when he'd lifted her she'd been very light, something that made him wish to pull her even closer.

"Th...Thorin?" Her voice had him looking down at her, where he could see she'd gotten even redder in the face. Curious as to what she would do, Thorin remained silent. "I...I umm, thank you. There was something poking me on the pony. It really was hurting." Thorin raised a brow at that even as he continued to listen, "I've no clue how I knew that word, but it was exactly what I felt in that moment."

Thorin spoke so only Thalia could hear him, "It seems you know far more of Dwarrow culture than even you thought, I cannot help but wonder what else you will say or do in the days to come." He paused as he leant down far enough to speak into her ear, "I look forward to it."

He felt her stiffen a bit and there was a sudden pain through his chest, but he pushed it aside. There were more things to worry about, like when or if they would stop for the night. There was only so much time before winter began to fall and they needed to get to the lonely mountain before the first snows fell.

As he was thinking he unconsciously slid an arm around Thalia's waist and was rubbing his thumb against her lower belly.

* * *

A/N- Alright, this is where I am ending this chapter. I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have my reasons.

I do hope I did alright with Thorin; I want to keep him in character as best I can.

Thanks to everyone for their support and reviews.

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	5. Chapter 4: Cooking Issues

The Truth Beneath the Rose

* * *

A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy my newest chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but I do own my OC's and this storyline.

' _Thoughts_ '

Please enjoy.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 4:

Cooking Issues

* * *

 _Year 2941 -Early Spring-_

 _*Late Evening just outside Bree*_

The smells were divine, he had to admit. Although, he never would have expected Bombur to let Thalia assist him, at least not before they had all tried her cooking back in the shire.

He and the others were watching Thalia as she danced around Bombur, helping with seasonings and such. She was even humming a spritely tune that had Thorin fighting back a smile. The hobbit had many surprises about her, many things that he was finding very hard to ignore. Especially because those things were so very familiar to him, reminders of his past and the woman he'd lost so long ago.

Feeling a little depressed at this, Thorin looked away and focused upon the outskirts of their camp. He was so deep in his own world that the feel of something brushing his arm had him drawing his sword and swinging it at whomever or whatever was there. Thalia froze but didn't move an inch, in fact she'd stayed perfectly still as he'd attacked, almost as if she somehow knew he'd never harm her.

"Your dinner Thorin." She held out the plate, piled with meat and potatoes. Thorin took it with a nod and watched as she moved away, going back to Bombur to gather another plate. It seemed she'd served him first and was serving everyone else as well, all before herself. This troubled him, they couldn't afford for her to defer to everyone else, even if it was simply out of kindness.

He decided to confront her about it before they bedded down for the night. With that thought he started eating and felt himself humming in pleasure from the taste alone. He had to admit, the hobbit knew how to season things very well. The taste of the meat alone had him almost moaning, almost.

Hearing laughter he looked over to see Kili, Fili, Bilbo, and Thalia. All four were sitting together and seemed to be discussing something that had them all cracking up. Narrowing his eyes he quickly ate the rest of his meal and walked over to give his plate to Bombur. He then walked straight over to where the youngest of their company had gathered.

As he neared he heard only part of their conversation. "...so bitter that his taste buds took days to recover." Bilbo's voice was the first he could hear clearly. "It is entirely his fault for not asking what it was before sticking it into his mouth. I tried to warn him. Besides I didn't figure out what I'd done until it was too late." Thalia huffed as she crossed her arms. "Sounds like when I tried my hand at cooking once. I swear Amad about killed me when she saw the state of the kitchen." Fili had the decency to sound embarrassed as he spoke.

Thorin felt a small smile curl his lips at the memory. He'd been there that day, having just returned with Kili from a hunting trip. His sister's voice was so loud and incensed that everyone could hear it a good mile away. It had taken himself and Dwalin a good three days before they'd gotten the stove to work again.

"Your mother must be quite fierce some." Kili began laughing at Bilbo's words. "You've no idea! You think Thorin is bad; our Amad could have a stare down with Smaug and win. Of that I am certain." Having reached them now, Thorin stood behind Kili and crossed his arms. Fili's eyes were wide and Bilbo's face began to turn red in embarrassment, they could see him from where they sat.

"I see...I bet she has a gentle side about her though. Thorin might seem fierce some sometimes, but I am certain there is a gentle soul underneath it all. He by his birth must be strong and never show weakness, but I know he is kind. I can see it in his eyes; he loves you both dearly as I bet your mother does as well." Thalia's voice was soft as she spoke, but there was a certainty to her tone that made a deep warmth flow through Thorin as he listened.

This hobbit, this woman, somehow she could see beneath his gruff exterior. He locked eyes with Fili and jerked his head to the side. Understanding his uncle's message, Fili blinked his eyes before he cleared his throat.

"Well then, Kili and I have to check on the ponies. Bilbo would you mind giving us a hand?" The hobbit looked downright confused and opened his mouth, only to have Fili grip his shoulder and forcibly drag him away. "Let's go Kili, now."

Snorting Kili groaned as he stood and stomped after his brother, calling back over his shoulder. "Let's continue this conversation later." Thalia laughed and called back, "just make sure that you're ready for it." Kili laughed deeply even as he disappeared into the trees.

Thalia sighed as she got up to gather the discarded plates. She was bending to lift up her brothers when Thorin finally cleared his throat. Making his presence known. Jerking Thalia sprung backwards the plates held at the ready, upon seeing him though her face turned a brilliant shade of pink. "Uh...umm, how...how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. I see my nephew's have taken you into their confidences completely. I'd never thought to hear Fili tell anyone of that incident. What brought forth such a conversation?" Thorin tried to keep the amusement from his voice but knew he'd failed when Thalia rolled her eyes and moved to pick up the final plate.

"Simple, the meal did. Kili asked how I learned to spice things so well and my brother being my brother spoke of a moment I'd like to forget myself." She shrugged; trying not to let the intense look he was giving her get the best of her. Her heart had sped up and she felt a deep desire to make this man laugh. To see him smile with pure joy, such a thing would be like sunshine on a rainy day.

Her cheeks began to heat at the thought of why such a thing would make her so happy and she tried to avoid his eyes, those piercing soulful eyes. "Will you share it with me?" Blinking in surprise her head snapped up and she saw only curiousness in his eyes. Clearing her throat she nodded her head, "I was but a young child, only barely in my tweens. My mother had been teaching me about herbs and spices but I'd yet to try using them."

Shifting she motioned to the downed log and smiled happily when Thorin sat without complaint. His eyes never left hers and she felt her chest constrict. ' _ **His**_ ' mark was burning again. Breathing deeply she sat as well, her leg brushing his. A shudder raced through her and she saw him shift a bit as well. This sparked a curious thought in her mind. ' _Is he affected by this bond as well? I wonder._ '

"Our cousins, the sackville-baggins had come by the house again and Lobelia was toting a new dress. She was so determined to rub it in my face that she'd gotten it for her birthday that I was distracted and picked the wrong herb." She paused as she set the plates down and began rubbing her hands together nervously. Thorin seemed to not notice because his eyes never left her face, something which was making her increasingly uncomfortable.

"Well, later at dinner my mother had me add the herbs I'd gathered to the meal. Lobelia and her family were visiting for dinner. When her brother Bruno took a bite of the stew his face first went red, then blue. He collapsed choking, my mother rushed to see to him. The herb I put in had burned his taste buds and like my brother said. He couldn't taste for a week. I had warned him that I'd never cooked before."

She shrugged as a laugh built up in her throat. "Needless to say that side of the family kept away after that. Lobelia especially, she abhors me." Thorin seemed to think on her words before he reached out and touched her cheek. The roughness of his hand felt scratchy at her cheek but she didn't care, it felt so good that she felt her eyes closing of their own volition.

Thorin felt drawn and stepped closer, the hobbit turned her head into his hand, a small smile lighting her lips. An urge he'd not felt in years surged through him and he found himself bending as he lifted Thalia's head. Her eyes fluttered open and all he saw was a reflection of his own thoughts at the moment. She wanted this as much as he did.

Unable to hold himself in check anymore at such a look in her eyes, Thorin bent his head the rest of the way and pressed his lips against hers. Thalia trembled under his touch, her lips twitching. He started to pull back when her hands shot up and laced behind his neck, she had raised herself up to meet his lips as she reversed the kiss. So to speak.

Thorin felt his eyes beginning to close as the warmth from her lips and touch of her hands flowed over him. Her body pressed against his and he could feel her firm breasts as his free hand found its way about her lower back, pulling her even closer.

The kiss seemed to last forever and a part of Thorin wished it would, but then common sense intervened. They were standing in almost full view of all in the clearing and kissing before the company. ' _Haven't even asked for her hand yet._ ' Feeling as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head at such thoughts, Thorin broke the kiss and pulled back roughly.

Thalia cried out in surprise and disappointment as her hands were ripped from his neck and his warmth left hers. Her eyes were dark with the desire he'd felt through their 'embrace,' and he felt himself backing away, out of fear or confusion he wasn't sure. He just knew he needed to put some distance between himself and her, especially after that...kiss.

He saw the realization of what they'd just done enter the hobbits eyes as her cheeks burst into color once more. She pressed both her hands to her cheeks as she watched him put distance between them. This seemed to help her calm down as she smiled sadly at him. She then re-took up the plates and walked past him, her hand brushing his shoulder deliberately as she did.

His whole body jerked at her touch as he felt his chest tighten once more. Thalia seemed to notice this as she gave him an understanding look, once more reminding him of his lost love. Then she turned and went to Bombur. Thorin felt at war with himself as his thoughts flew about in his mind. He soon found himself sitting near the fire and staring deep into it.

Something was going on between himself and Thalia, of that he was more than certain. She drew him like a moth to a flame and if he didn't know any better, he would have been sure she was his ' _one_ ' but he had already lost her. Mahal doesn't give a second chance, there is only one and will only be one for all of his children.

This is exactly why this was all so frustrating. He could feel his desire for Thalia, his wishing for her to always be near him. All things he'd only felt once before in his life with Rhean. This felt just like that had and made it all the more confusing.

As night fell about the clearing all the members of the company had laid down to sleep. Thorin had stayed awake, opting to take first watch. Considering what was on his mind, he doubted he could sleep anyway.

Thalia watched Thorin from where she sat. The kiss they had shared earlier burned into her memory. How it had made her body ache, how her heart had longed for more. Any doubts she'd had about the mark and her feelings for Thorin had vanished with that one kiss.

Gandalf was right. She belonged to Thorin, belonged with him. Now it was up to her to decide if she should show him the mark or not. Part of her wished for nothing more, but then came her doubts. ' _Would it really be me he would see? Or who I once was?_ ' She was unsure of what to do and hoped that soon she'd be able to make a choice.

Because frankly all this tension between her and Thorin was slowly driving her mad. If he kept backing away from her like he'd been doing, then they wouldn't get anywhere. Sighing she looked away only to jerk upright, "don't scare me like that."

Bilbo stood before her, his arms crossed and an eyebrow rose in silent questioning. "What?" He shook his head and sat next to her, "what nothing. I've been trying to get your attention for the last couple of minutes and you've only had eyes for Thorin." Thalia blushed and ducked her head, embarrassed that he'd caught her staring.

"Not going to deny it?" Closing her eyes Thalia took a deep breath and shook her head, "no need." Bilbo leaned against her, his head touching hers. "So it finally has happened then, my sister has her eyes set on someone." Thalia didn't respond she just enjoyed the contact with her brother. "Just be careful. We don't know much about these dwarves, or they us. I don't want you hurt."

Thalia knew in that moment that she'd have to explain the truth of what was going on to her brother at some point. She just wasn't sure he'd believe her or Gandalf for that matter.

Remembering what the wizard had said about the elves, Thalia decided that if they truly did end up going to Rivendell, that she'd have them explain. Surely then her brother would believe without a doubt. Deciding that was exactly what she would do, Thalia smiled to herself. "I love you brother and I know you only want me to be happy. Please don't worry."

Stifling a yawn and hearing her brother do the same, Thalia took one more look at Thorin's back before she stood and walked over to where she'd left her pack. Bilbo was close at her side. Within minutes they had pulled out their sleeping blankets and had laid down to rest.

While Bilbo fell asleep within moments she had a harder time of it. She could feel him; feel Thorin as he sat up, supposedly because he'd taken first watch. She knew better though, he was conflicted about her and about who they were to one another. She wished she could do something to ease his worry, but she'd finally come to a decision while she'd been thinking.

He deserved to know the truth, but only if he accepted what his heart was trying to tell him. What Mahal was trying to get him to see? She knew if he didn't do that first then her showing him the mark would only serve to drive him away. He'd be stubborn as was in his nature and would still think it wasn't real, that it was only a trick.

She sighed and rolled onto her side, yes, she knew Thorin well enough that she knew what he'd do. Strange memories kept flooding her mind and she let herself be pulled into a deep slumber as one slid to the forefront of her mind. The day she'd beaten him at wrestling.

Something was wrong. She could feel it and the sense of wrongness pulled her from her slumber. Thalia blinked up at the still dark sky and wondered briefly at the time. Then her mind turned to what had roused her. Sitting upright she looked about the clearing, finding everyone asleep, even Gloin. Who had apparently replaced Thorin on watch.

The thought caused a lightning bolt of worry to shoot through her. Her eyes searched until she found where Thorin had laid down, only he wasn't sound asleep like everyone else. He was tossing and turning, as if trapped in a nightmare.

Unable to stop herself, Thalia quietly rose to her feet and crept across the clearing until she knelt at Thorin's side. The king in exile had sweat beaded on his brow and his face was scrunched up, unintelligible words falling from his lips as he thrashed about. Moved even more by this she reached out and lifted his head up, sliding into place she let his head down in her lap as she stroked his hair.

He stilled a little but not by much. Pained seeing him like this she did the only other thing she could think of, she began to sing. It started out low and soft, only loud enough that he'd hear her and no one else. She kept brushing her hands over his face and through his hair, hoping that somehow it would ease Thorin's suffering.

It was in Khuzdul, a lullaby she vaguely remembered hearing sung to her upon occasion. It was the only thing that came to her mind when she'd thought of a song to sing to him. She wondered as she sang if her mother from that time had sung it to her, this brought tears to her eyes as she stroked Thorin's cheek.

He had stilled, his brow had softened and he had grown peaceful. A smile crossed Thalia's lips at this; quickly she pulled off her cloak and folded it. Then she slowly slid out from beneath Thorin and placed his head onto the cloak. Once she was sure he would remain asleep she got up and stole back across the clearing.

She quickly lay back down and shimmied closer to her brother, pulling her blanket up about her shoulders as she did her best to fall asleep. It came to her easier than before, knowing that she'd helped Thorin, even a little.

As the clearing grew quiet once more, two of the company moved, looking at each other in silent confusion at what they'd just witnessed. Both of their eyes turned to where the hobbit female now lay fast asleep and both shared the same thought, ' _just who is this woman and what is she to Thorin?_ '

* * *

A/N- There we are. I will explain who the mysterious two are in the next chapter.

Once more thank you all for reading my work and continuing on this adventure with me. As always...

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	6. Chapter 5: Into The Wilds

The Truth Beneath the Rose

* * *

A/N- Hello everyone and welcome back to my story. I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but I do own my OC's and this storyline.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _ **Khuzdul**_

Now onto the story.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 5:

Into the Wilds

* * *

 _Year 2941 -Midmorning-_

 _On the great east road_

Her rear was starting to ache. Although she'd shared a pony with Thorin at the beginning of this adventure, the last few days she'd shared with almost all of the company. Including Gandalf.

Thorin was avoiding her.

At least, while he was awake he was. Almost every night he would toss and turn, having nightmares. She would find herself sneaking over to comfort him, being as silent as she could to not be caught. Singing to him while stroking his hair seemed to be the only way to calm him.

Every time it happened her heart would clench and she found herself wishing she could just tell him whom she'd been and have him believe her. Thalia supposed that was the true reason she hadn't tried to speak with him about everything, she was afraid he would call her a liar and cast her out from the company.

Sighing for what seemed the hundredth time that day, Thalia shivered at the rain that had been falling constantly for the last couple of hours. "Are you alright Lass?" The sudden voice had her jerking to attention. "Hmm? Oh, sorry Bofur. I was woolgathering there. I am fine, just cold from this rain. Quite the deluge isn't it?"

He smiled at her even as he turned to face foreword again. She was behind him at the moment. "Aye lass, but at least tis only rain. Could be a whole lot worse." Laughing at that she looked a head at where Thorin was and stilled. He was looking back at her, their eyes met for a brief wonderful moment before he turned away.

Sighing once more Thalia began to hum absentmindedly, unable to think of anything else to do at the moment. Bofur being the wonderful person he is joined in, after all it was a familiar tune to all the company. One that all dwarrow learn at an early age. _**Dayamu Khuzan**_ , a song that the parents would teach as a lesson, for all good Dwarrow needed to know the blessings granted them by Mahal. Before long the entire company was humming along with her and it made their traveling quite pleasant.

It soon became clear that the rain wasn't about to let up anytime soon and some of the company began to complain and bother Gandalf about stopping it. This prompted a rather interesting question from Bilbo. "Are there any? Any more wizards like you?"

Gandalf seemed amused by his question. "Yes in fact there are five of us. Once there were many more." He hummed for a moment before he slew his mount until he was riding next to Bilbo, "let's see there is Saruman the white, Radagast the brown. Now the last two I can never recall their names, they are the two blue wizards."

"I bet they are a lot like you Gandalf, meddling in the lives of those around them." Gandalf turned towards Thalia at her words with an amused light to his eyes. "They are each quite different from me, each of us took our own path. Besides, meddling as you call it comes with the job."

Thalia felt laughter burbling up in her throat once more but held back, instead she settled for a soft smile at the wizard. He tapped her cheek with his finger before he rode ahead once more. Thalia shared a look with her brother before she noticed the rain had started to let up a tad.

Maybe they would be seeing the last of it soon enough. When the sun began to set and wind began to turn cold. The rain had all but stopped, they had climbed a rather large ridge and seeing a nice alcove looking over the valley they were about to cross into, Thorin called everyone to a halt. "We shall camp here for the night. Bombur get a fire going. Ori and Nori, fetch some firewood."

With that everyone pulled their ponies to a stop and began to dismount. After Bofur gave her a hand down, Thalia moved over to help Bombur begin the nights meal. They had decided on cooking what meat they had left and when looking at their supplies Thalia saw they were already running low.

Making a decision at that, Thalia grabbed her sword and bow and arrows. She then looked around and sighting whom she'd been looking for she called out to him. "Kili! Grab your bow, let's go hunting. You said you wanted to see my skills with a bow, here's your chance." The younger dwarrow lit up at that before he hurried to grab up his sword, bow and arrows. He then ran over to her and as they left, Thalia leveled a look at Thorin.

He'd been watching the whole interlude with a raised brow. She raised one of her own as she passed by him and he seemed amused by this. "Do not stray too far." She smiled when she heard his voice, barely audible. It was clear he didn't wish Kili or the other's to hear, which made her wonder if that was part of what was bothering him. Too many eyes and the image he was trying to uphold.

She promised herself she would find out when she returned to camp. She'd had just about enough of Thorin avoiding her. The trip proved more than successful and they returned with several rabbits, large foul, and one wild boar. Bombur and Bofur hurried over to relieve them of their burdens and Thalia found it hard to not want to slap Kili upside the head.

He had a large smile on his lips from having the majority of the kills, but it was also because she had shown him another way of shooting lower to the ground prey. Something he'd picked up quickly and mastered almost immediately. He was very proud of himself and wasn't letting anything stop him from expressing it.

Thalia watched him with fondness in her eyes as he moved about trying to get the other's to check out his kills and skills. He reminded her of a child trying to get praise from their parents, but she still found it adorable.

"I see the hunt was successful." Thalia felt a shiver down her back as she heard Thorin's voice, he was behind her. Smiling she turned just enough to give him a sideways glance, "as was your nephew. Although I am tempted to give him a good swat for gloating so much."

Thorin's eye brows rose at this and Thalia took that moment to face him fully. "Why have you been avoiding me?" He looked surprised for a moment before his expression turned stony and she knew he was going to try and avoid a direct answer. Deciding to nip such a thing in the bud, Thalia raised her hand to keep Thorin from responding.

She then motioned for him to follow her and after what seemed a long moment of silent decision, he did so. Once she was sure they were far enough away from the camp to be out of sight but still able to hear the goings on, she turned to face Thorin and seeing the look upon his face she spoke first. She only hoped he would listen well.

"Before you speak, I want it understood that I am not going anywhere. No matter the path we take on this journey, or what danger lies in wait, I will remain at your side Thorin. Nothing will prevent me from doing so, nothing." She then crossed her arms and waited to see how he would respond.

Thorin looked confused and several thoughts were crossing his mind before he uttered the only one he could think of to encompass them all, "why?"

Closing her eyes Thalia took a deep breath and reached out to cup his cheeks with both her hands, she had made a choice now she had to follow through. "Because I care about you Thorin Oakenshield. We are more connected than you know and if I ever find the words, I will tell you why. I am confused by what is happening between us as well, but I will not deny that it is there and that it is real."

She felt her cheeks heat as his eyes focused more upon her and she hurried to finish voicing her thoughts before he distracted her. "I wouldn't have it any other way either. I feel...complete Thorin. Here with the others, with you. I am meant to be here and here, at your side, I will stay come what may."

Feeling emboldened by her own words and the heated look Thorin was giving her, Thalia hooked her fingers behind Thorin's ears and pulled his head down. Before he could stop her she pressed her lips to his, pulling him as close as she possibly could even as she poured her whole heart into the kiss. It didn't take long for Thorin to respond and respond he did.

She felt his arms lock about her waist as he lifted her up and pulled her against him. His lips were almost frantic and the force behind them was bruising, but Thalia reveled in it. After going so long without a word, let alone a touch, she would take what she could while she could.

She wasn't stupid, she knew even though she'd all but admitted her love for him, Thorin wasn't going to just drop his reservations. They still had too much between them and those doubts and unknowns would prevent any true settlement of their relationship.

While Thalia was coming to terms with what she thought would be the state of things, Thorin was desperately fighting his warring thoughts. One side wanted to end this now, he'd already loved once and couldn't go through all that once more. The other was reveling in the feelings flowing through him. The possibilities presented a second chance at love.

He pulled the hobbit closer, breathing in her scent and warmth. His heart was beating so fast, his entire form pulsing with desire for the small woman in his arms. So full of life, so beautiful. She was offering him something precious, something far more valuable than gold.

She hadn't said the exact words, but her actions and the words she had spoken, they echoed in his mind and heart. She loved him. He knew this without a doubt. Why else would she remain here, why else would she be trying to pierce the heavily built walls surrounding his heart?

He was at a crossroads once more. He'd experienced several in his long life, but none had ever presented such a quandary for him before.

When he had to choose a new home for his people the choice had been easy, simple even. As had choosing to work to keep his people fed and clothed. Then there was the choice of the very quest upon which they now journeyed, as he'd said to Balin all those days ago. There hadn't been a choice really, not for him. His fate, his very existence was tied with that of Erebor.

Now here he was on the cusp of yet another choice. Did he crush this wonderful woman's heart or should he risk his own once more on a chance for something deeper. Of a life not lived alone?

Breaking away from Thalia's tempting lips, Thorin lifted a hand and cupped her face. He kept his eyes locked to her grey ones, like smoke they were. Her eyes. He felt a shudder pass through his whole body when he realized something he'd only been guessing at.

He knew now that Thalia's eyes weren't just similar to Rhean's; they were the exact same eyes. Eyes he'd stared into for many years, eyes he'd seen so much from. Eyes which reflected the soul within.

A sharp pain flared through him, centering from his chest right above his heart. A pain that seemed common around this woman and he knew he must discover what this meant. Thalia had said she knew more about this but was unable to put it to words. He knew that this pain had to be tied to it somehow.

Feeling her shift against him, Thorin closed his eyes for a brief moment. He knew what his choice was and he would accept the consequences. Good or bad, he knew he had to give this a chance.

Having made up his mind, Thorin opened his eyes and let a smile cross his lips. His words died on his tongue though when a sudden screech broke the silence of the camp.

This was when he heard the teasing remarks of his nephew's to Bilbo and scowled. The moment broken, Thorin released Thalia without a word and stomped back into camp, going right over to where Kili and Fili sat laughing at Bilbo's fearful expression.

"You two think a night raid by Orcs is funny do you?" Thorin's voice was grave and Thalia glared at the two princes at his side, having followed him back. "We...we didn't mean anything by it Uncle." Kili's soft explanation brought a slight twinge of sympathy from Thalia but she squashed it, they had no right to tease her brother thus. Especially not about something so dangerous.

"You know nothing of the world," Thorin growled this last part before he stomped off to the cliff edge. Thalia watched him go, knowing her chance had come and gone. He wouldn't speak with her again today, his body language said as much.

Turning to look at the two Durin boys, she shook her head. "You two should know better." "Aye, the lass is right. But do not take it to heart; Thorin has far more reason to hate Orcs than any of us here." Thalia turned to see Balin as he approached his eyes soft and understanding. She couldn't help but smile at him in response.

So began the tale of the battle of Azanulbizar and Thalia found herself almost remembering the events of which Balin spoke. That was until he mentioned a name that had her clutching at her chest, the pain pulsating forth from her mark. She realized in a flash that this story was hers as well, that she was truly remembering that battle and the sorrow it brought forth.

Sitting down she remained gravely silent as Balin described the battle's aftermath. Her brother glanced at her briefly before he spoke up, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Wait, so not only did Thorin loose his grandfather, but his love as well? How could he continue to fight so?"

Balin smiled sadly Bilbo, "Lad, he did not know of the fair Rhean's death yet. He believed her safe at her brother's side. Defeating Azog was forefront in his mind." Bilbo seemed to think this over before speaking once more, "Is he dead? This Azog?" Balin seemed unsure of the answer and Thalia shuddered, for she felt she knew the truth.

"That filth is dead; his wounds stole his life many years ago." Thorin's voice sounded close over Thalia's shoulder but she dare not turn around. The pain from Balin's retelling and the memories, all were too fresh and raw in her mind. She would need time to straighten out herself, both the past and the present.

Thorin's words seemed to have called an end to the evening and soon the fire was out and the whole of camp lay in varying stages of sleep, save Fili and Kili whom had been given first and second watch as punishment.

Finding herself unable to sleep, Thalia looked around the camp and sighting Gandalf, she made her way silently over to his side. She sat down quietly next to him and waited, "what is it Thalia? What troubles you?" She sighed in relief, glad he'd opened the conversation.

"It was the story Balin told. I...I know that story Gandalf, I know it well. I was there, I could see it happening. It's just, I don't know. I am finding it hard to think of myself as her, when I know I was and am. I am just so confused Gandalf. Will I ever figure out how to merge both that life and this one? Will I have to choose one over the other someday?" She was panting lightly at the end, having rushed through her thoughts, almost like they were flying from her lips.

Gandalf looked sad for a brief moment before he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer and into his warmth. "I cannot say for sure what is the better choice, if any. But I will say that which I told you in the shire. There are far wiser minds than mine and we may yet encounter such minds. All I can say to you now is that you must always follow your heart; it will never lead you astray. So do not fear my dear, your answers lay here."

He then placed his palm over her heart and Thalia just smiled, once again Gandalf was living up to his calling as a wizard, by being vague and not giving her a complete answer. But it would have to be enough and she knew he was right; her heart was her best guide. She thanked him with a bow and returned to her sleeping spot, her brother had rolled a little onto it but she didn't mind.

As she lay down once more she kept her ears open in case Thorin had a nightmare once again that night. To her great surprise she slept the night through, not hearing and calls of distress from Thorin. She did her best not to feel disappointed as she gathered her things and moved once more to help with the meal.

They broke camp quickly afterwards and began the journey once more, this time they traveled a good length of the day before the company saw a pile of ruins up ahead. Once they were close enough they saw that it was what remained of a small farmstead, but from all the signs she could read Thalia knew that whatever had happened to this place, it wasn't good.

* * *

A/N- I hope I explained both Thorin and Thalia's quandary alright.

Here is the Dwarven term this time-

Dayamu Khuzan- Blessings of the ancestors

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	7. Chapter 6: Desperate Times

The Truth Beneath the Rose

* * *

A/N- Welcome back, I hope thus far you've enjoyed the story. Also, I apologize for not updating sooner. Been a rough couple of months.

Now, we're onto the Trolls. Always an entertaining moment in the movie and novel.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but I do own my OC's and this storyline.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _ **Khuzdul**_

Now onto the story.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 6:

Desperate Times

* * *

 _Year 2941 -Evening-_

 _Just a half-mile from the ruined farm house_

Thalia felt her eyes burning from the heat of the fire to her side, but she didn't stop glaring over the heads of those around her. Frankly she was pissed.

Shifting once more to get more comfortable, she returned to glaring at the three monstrosities before her. Trolls.

 _An Hour Earlier-_

After Gandalf had stomped off to _'seek his own company_ ,' Thalia went over to help Bofur prepare the meal for the night; Thorin had given varying tasks to each of the company, including her brother. But she herself didn't get told to do anything, so she made herself useful by giving herself her own task.

Bofur brightened upon seeing her; he motioned to the pot before him as he spoke. "I am out of herbs for the seasonings, any suggestions?" Thalia smiled at him as she patted him on the back, "I saw just what you need on the path we took here. Give me a little time, I will return with enough to have for later as well."

Before Bofur could say anything else, Thalia hurried from the clearing. This went unnoticed by all but Bofur.

She had reached her destination quickly but after only picking a few sprigs of thyme and sage, she heard a loud crashing noise. Stilling she tried to flatten herself against the nearest tree, which failed miserably when one moment she smelt something awful and the next a vice clamped about her waist.

She struggled but to no avail as the hand tightened further and everything slowly went black.

 _Back with the company_

Thorin had finally sat down to eat his rather tasteless stew and watched as Bilbo was sent to give his nephew's their share. He'd realized he hadn't seen Thalia in a bit and wondered if she had gone with Fili and Kili to watch the ponies.

But his wonderings were brought to a crashing halt when Bofur spoke to Dwalin, "I wonder if Lady Thalia is alright. She's been gone far too long for collecting spices. Would you go check on her Dwalin?" Dwalin growled but got up and moved from the clearing anyway, he went the way Bofur had pointed him.

Leaving his stew untouched on the ground, Thorin approached Bofur with a hurried step. The other looked up from his meal in surprise and slight fear; from the look on Thorin's face alone he knew something had angered their prince.

"Bofur, when did the hobbit leave?" Thorin tried to keep his tone calm but felt his heart beginning to squeeze with an emotion he knew very well, fear. Bofur blinked, "which one?" Thorin clenched and unclenched his fists, "Thalia."

"Oh well, it's been almost an hour since she went to fetch some herbs for the stew. Knowing how impatient you all are, I went ahead without them this time. She said she would be right back, but something must've delayed her." Bofur shrugged only to freeze in utter shock when Thorin's fist gripped the front of his tunic and lifted him up effortlessly.

Thorin brought his face close to Bofur's and practically growled, "No one leave's camp unaccompanied. No one. Especially not the only female in our company. There are all sorts of dangers out there as you well know. You ever let her do such a thing again, you will answer to me. Understood?!"

Bofur's face grew pale and feeling his point had been understood, Thorin released the other and turned to wait for Dwalin to return. This didn't take long.

Dwalin returned his axes in his hands and a worried look on his face. Narrowing his eyes Thorin immediately went over to his side, "What is it? Where is Thalia?" Dwalin shook his head, "she's gone. Taken. From the smell, I believe it was a troll Thorin."

Feeling as if someone had just stabbed him through the heart, Thorin grit his teeth and gripped Dwalin's shoulder's hard. "Where...where? Which direction? Tell me damn it!"

Dwalin narrowed his own eyes at that and was about to respond when Fili came crashing into the clearing. "Thorin! It's the ponies; they've been taken by trolls! Bilb...ugh?!" Thorin was on his nephew before he could finish his statement. Fili winced as his uncle gripped his coat hard, almost choking him. "Was Thalia there?! Did you see her?"

Fili opened his mouth and closed it twice before Thorin growled and released him, "Everyone, let's go!" He then pulled his sword and ran from the clearing in the direction Fili had come from. There was a collective moment of silence before the company mobilized and ran after their prince.

Thalia was silently cursing all troll kind as she watched them messing with their stewpot, she'd woken only moments after one had sneezed. She found that she'd been placed in a rather rancid smelling burlap sack, was only in her under things and vaguely wondered what else had been in it before shaking the thought aside. She had something more important to worry about at the moment and that was getting the heck out of there.

That is when she felt it. Behind her something sharp was cutting away at the sack she was inside and stilling she waited until whoever it was had finished. Once free she turned her head and felt a smile curl her lips. Bilbo was looking at her with worried eyes.

She quickly shook her head to keep him silent and they crept from the immediate spot. She would have gone to gather her clothes from where the trolls had put them but it was far too dangerous at the moment. She hugged her brother as soon as she was able and asked, "What are you doing here brother?" He pointed behind her and back at where the trolls were, "they've stolen some of the ponies. I'm going to free them before they are eaten. Stay back here where you're safe."

Thalia saw his resolve in his eyes and reluctantly nodded her agreement. She shivered and not just from being in only her underclothes, her brother was venturing into a truly dangerous situation and she could only hope they he wouldn't be caught. She wished she could help him but she had nothing to arm herself with.

Shaking off such thoughts she looked around the clearing for anything that could help anything that could be a weapon. That was when she spotted Kili. He had hidden behind a large tree and was angled so that she was out of his line of sight. Narrowing her eyes she crept up on him and when she was close enough she swatted the back of his head.

Jerking he whirled his sword raised only to blink in surprise at seeing her. He was about to speak when he took in her appearance, a blush rose upon his cheeks even as he saw the mark that laid upon the upper part of her breast. His eyes widened at this.

Thalia clapped her hand over his mouth and whispered, "Not now. Bilbo." Kili nodded his head and both turned in time to see Bilbo sneaking up behind one of the trolls, he was reaching for their blade and Thalia cursed silently at his foolishness. That was when she saw that one of the trolls was reaching behind him and she acted.

Grabbing Kili's sword before he could even blink she darted forward, moving as close as she possibly could without being seen. She heard Kili approaching behind her but focused more upon her brother and troll that had just used him as a handkerchief. When Kili reached out to retake his sword, she slapped his hand away and moved even closer to the clearing.

She shivered as a sudden gust of wind blew through; her chemise wasn't very thick at all and was doing little to keep the heat in. When they lifted her brother up over the fire though, she banished all other thoughts except saving him from her mind as she sprang into the clearing. She shouted as loud as she could, making sure that her voice would carry.

"Release him this instant!"

All three trolls turned to look at her in surprise, one pointed at her then at Bilbo, "ah! I knew this one looked familiar. The female and 'Im must both be flurglurburglerhobbits." Thalia ignored that and the look of utter shock in her brother's eyes in favor of repeating her earlier statement. "I said drop him and I mean now!"

Thorin felt as if his heart was constricting in his chest as he finally sighted his other nephew a few feet ahead. He looked about and saw no blonde hair, no sign of Thalia. Cursing silently, he moved closer to where Kili stood only to freeze at the sight that met his eyes as he looked past his nephew and into the clearing.

There were trolls alright; Dwalin had been right about that. It was the sight of the small hobbit female as she stood holding a sword while glaring down said trolls that had him coming to a stop, his heart almost doing the same. She stood alone, her almost white under things glinting against the moonlight, looking like a true warrior. She was asking for her brothers' return and he wanted to leap out in that moment to stand beside her, but knew it wasn't tactically wise to do so.

Then he saw the troll holding Bilbo move and before he could react quickly enough Kili had sprung into the clearing. He deftly caught the hobbit and taking this as his cue, Thorin leapt forward as well. He barreled past Thalia as the same troll was reaching down to pick her up and slashed at its hand. He then pressed his advantage and pushed forward to slash at the trolls legs, the entire company were hot on his heels.

Thalia took a mere moment to make sure her brother was safe before she ran after Thorin, joining in on the slashing. Kili briefly gave her a look but when Fili tossed him one of his own swords, Kili immediately perked up and joined the fun.

It was fun, at least for Thalia it was. In a way it felt liberating to be fighting like this alongside other dwarrow. She felt right at home and began to dance about each of her companions, cutting and darting over, under and through. She made sure to keep Thorin in sight though and when one troll tried to step on him, she growled and hacked off its pinky toe.

The ground shook when the troll fell back, screeching in pain. Thalia lost her footing on a fallen branch and about fell when a pair of strong arms caught her. She felt her whole body react at this persons very touch and she knew exactly who it was. She laughed even as she pulled away, "thank you Thorin!" Before she dove right back into the thick of things.

Thorin looked after her for a brief moment before he joined her. They continued to fight near each other almost dancing with each other in a strange minuet until a booming voice echoed above them. "Stop! Or we'll rip his arms off!"

Everyone stilled and looked up at the trolls and Bilbo whom was being held between them. Thorin narrowed his eyes before he threw down his sword, the others following suit. But Thalia didn't drop her weapon; she gripped the hilt hard enough for her nails to cut her palm. Her brother shook his head as he looked at her, mouthing out _'do as they say_.'

Feeling her heart clench, she looked away and dropped the sword.

The trolls then took each other the dwarves, one at a time and had them strip to their under things before making them climb into a sack. Thalia briefly wondered where they had gotten so many, but shook the thought away as they reached her. The troll cook held out a sack for her, "back in ya go. This time you won't come out until desert."

 **"Barzul knular!** " Thalia spat at the ground before she climbed into the sack, doing her best to keep her chemise about her. Thorin watched this from his position against a tree; he had been one of the first to be striped. He felt a strange sense of pride from seeing Thalia's behavior towards the trolls. She was acting very dwarflike.

In the end though, it was a glimpse of something on the top of her left breast that had him keeping silent. Something about that mark, he'd only seen part of it, but something about it was very familiar. He swore to himself that if they made it out of this mess, he would approach her about it. He had made a choice after all and he would follow through, no matter what.

Within minutes everyone was in a sack or tied up to a large log that the trolls erected over their fire. Bilbo was sat near Balin while Thalia was kept nearer to the trolls. She kept glaring but knew it would do no good, she just hoped that the sun would rise soon. They were running out of time.

Then her brother hopped up and began speaking about seasonings and such. Thalia almost laughed at his ingenious idea to distract the trolls. Almost, she knew if she did then she'd give her brother away. Next thing she knew the dwarves around her were cursing her brother and she shook her head at their stupidity. She looked over at Thorin and as if reading something in her gaze he kicked Kili and those nearest him.

After a moment's pause, all of the dwarves changed their tune. Then she saw it, a flash of grey up among the rocks. ' _Gandalf_.' Thalia perked up and kept her eyes upon the rocks, waiting for the wizard to save them and save them he did.

"Let the dawn take you!" His voice echoed as he broke apart the large boulder upon which he stood. Closing her eyes against the bright light of the sun as it shone through the clearing Thalia let out a deep sigh. They were safe, finally.

She waited several long moments before she opened her eyes and immediately felt her heart jerk; Thorin was before her he was looking down as he cut through the sack. The moment she was free she did the first thing that popped into her mind.

She leapt at Thorin, wrapping her arms about him and holding him close. A warmth rushed through her as Thorin returned her embrace. She melted against him, breathing in deeply of his scent. Steel and dirt. A rather comforting scent, that brought forth a vague but important memory.

She felt it bloom in her mind and heart.

 _They had been hugging, just like this. It had been a winter morning, weeks before the battle of Azanulbizar. She and Thorin had been spending a quiet moment alone. Speaking to each other of their future together._

 _Of the children they both one day hoped to have. Of their wedding. Of many things._

 _It had been one of the best moments they had shared before that dreaded day. Before the battle, before her...my...death._

Thalia felt tears in her eyes at her memory. She took a deep breath, gave Thorin one more squeeze for good measure before she pulled away. She hurried to run her fingers through her hair, most of which had come loose from her braid. She made sure to cover her chest, trying to keep the rune upon her breast hidden from Thorin's gaze.

She knew she needed to tell him about it, but the moment didn't seem right. Especially with all the other's around, it was a private thing and she wanted to keep it that way. She looked around and saw that all the others were trying not to look their way and this made her cheeks flush.

"There must be a cave nearby." Shivering once more at the cool air and the rumble of Thorin's deep tones, Thalia looked up at him, questioning. He looked down at her and bent his head; he reached over and touched his fingers to her chest, right above the mark. "We will speak of this later. I promise."

Thorin then pulled away and went to his pile of clothes. "Gloin, Oin, break camp. Nori, Bifur, Dwalin. Scout ahead; see if you can find the troll cave." Thalia noticed that those five had been the only ones whom were fully dressed at the moment.

Recalling her own state of undress, Thalia hurried about the clearing, looking for her clothes.

* * *

A/N- Sigh, I feel much better at this point in the story. I've been laboring over how I would make this scene play out and I think I've chosen the right way to do it. At least for this story.

Thank you all once more for supporting my writing and I hope I continue to write well for you all.

Only one Khuzdul phrase this time-

Barzul knular- Curse Them

Until the next chapter.

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	8. Chapter 7: A Not So Merry Chase

The Truth Beneath the Rose

* * *

A/N- Welcome back to my story. Thank you to those of you whom reviewed. I really appreciate your opinions. I am also very sorry that I've taken this long to update, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but I do own my OC's and this storyline.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _ **Khuzdul**_

Now onto the story.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 7:

A Not So Merry Chase

* * *

 _Year 2941 -Early Morning-_

Trolls had always been foul smelling but Thalia found she couldn't even abide to enter the cave; there was more than a mere bodily stench about the place. To her nose it clearly smelt of death.

It seemed that Kili was of the same mind as herself, as was her brother. He'd taken one look at the cave entrance and had turned to join herself and the youngest Durin by a large rock. "That place smells foul." Thalia just flashed her brother a slight smile at that, she was still thinking about her moment of undress.

She wasn't sure if Thorin had caught sight of her mark and had been thinking about how he'd been acting since. Distant and preoccupied.

"So...just what is that tattoo you have?" Blinking in dumbfounded shock, Thalia looked at Kili who looked nonchalant but genuinely curious. Before she could respond though, let alone think of a reply Bilbo jumped in. "Tattoo? What tattoo?"

Kili looked between the two of them before something seemed to click in his mind, a slow smile crossed his lips and Thalia felt her heart sink at the very sight of it. Kili it seemed was feeling mischievous and she would be the one to get the brunt of it.

"Why, it's right here. Above her heart, rather large and from what I could see, it had dwarven runes." Kili pointed to the same spot he'd described, using himself as an example. Bilbo looked contemplative for a long moment before he turned to look at his sister, his eyes weary but focused. "Thalia? Does Kili speak the truth; do you have such a mark upon your person?"

From his tone alone, Thalia knew he longed to also ask why she hadn't spoken to him of the mark but she wasn't sure he truly needed to know that reason. For now all she could do was tell them part of the truth and hope it would be enough to appease both parties.

Taking a deep breath she began, "yes brother I do have such a mark. I am not sure of what it is or how I got it. Just that it is there. Gandalf told me that there were some wiser peoples out there that might be able to explain what it is to me. I hope he is right."

Both Kili and Bilbo gave her a look that clearly said that they knew she was hiding something but Thalia didn't let that get to her. Instead she looked at the cave nearby and wondered aloud, "what do you think they will find in there? Whatever it is must be worth it, because that smell must be making them sick by now."

"Treasure." Kili spoke the word as if it explained everything and Thalia supposed it did. She knew from her memories of her other life just how much gold had meant to Thorin's grandfather, Thror. Shaking her head at that she looked away, "I wish them all the luck then, just so long as they don't drag me into the mess."

"Remember what mother used to tell us?" Looking towards her brother, Thalia couldn't help but smile. "Not all treasure is silver and gold. Sometimes the greatest treasures are right before our very eyes, we only need to take a closer look to see it." Nodding her head in agreement at Bilbo's words, Thalia felt her eyes mist as she remembered one of the times her mother had spoken said words.

-Flashback-

' _I hate boys!_ '

Feeling her tears join the snot that already was streaming down her face, Thalia raced through the house. She was determined to make her brother pay for taking her treasure, a small stone from an ocean far to the north. A peddler had given it to her as a gift and she was so excited about it she had crowed about it to everyone she knew. Even Lobelia.

But being jealous because that's what it had to be, her brother had snatched the stone from her and when she tried to get it back he'd accidentally dropped it into the Brandywine River. She had called him a toad and had begun running back home.

She could think of only one thing to do to get him back and that was to find his treasure and throw it into the river as well. She was rifling through her brother's things when her mother had called to her, having heard the commotion from the kitchen. Seeing the mess that Thalia was in, Belladonna had pulled her close and asked her to tell her what was wrong.

Of course Thalia did so and to her youthful mind she just knew her mother would take her side. To her surprise though, when she heard Thalia's plans of revenge on her brother, Belladonna slapped her. It wasn't hard and didn't even really hurt. It had just stung a little.

She sat there gaping at her mother, whom never raised her hand against her children unless it was necessary. Belladonna then told her that holding a grudge wasn't right, especially if the cause of the rift wasn't on purpose or of the other parties making. She then asked Thalia if she wanted to hurt her brother, if she wanted him to never play with her or speak with her again. If she wanted him to hate her.

Thalia had blinked as she thought on this, her mind conjuring all sorts of scenarios. She had felt a fresh wave of tears as she shook her head, she told her mother she loved her brother and didn't wish to hurt him. Belladonna had just smiled and said that she should forgive him then, else he grow to dislike her.

Worried that such a thing might just happen she was about to run from the house to find and apologize to her brother when he walked in. She took in the saddened look on his face as he approached and felt her heart break. He then held out a coin pouch and told her that he was sorry he'd lost her stone but he would buy her a new one when the peddler returned.

She leapt at him at this point and had held tight to him as she apologized for calling him a toad. He returned her hug and seeing this their mother came over and embraced them both. She kissed them both on the forehead and had said the line about the true value of treasure.

From that day on Thalia had been determined to never take her true treasures for granted again, her family was the dearest thing she'd ever had.

-Flashback End-

' _I miss mother so much, I wish I had gotten to learn more from her. I wish I had gotten to do more with her._ ' Her thoughts had her so occupied that when the rest of the company emerged from the hoard, she didn't even notice.

Thorin looked at the small jeweled dagger in his hand, he had taken the blade like Gandalf had suggested, but the dagger had been on a whim. He'd seen it sparkle with the emerald and ruby dragon on its hilt, it had drawn him near. He couldn't help but think of Rhean and how it would look in her hands, and then his mind leapt to how it would look with Thalia.

Before he'd realized it he'd picked it up. Looking up and around the clearing he saw his nephew, Bilbo and Thalia. They were all standing together and seemed to be talking about something. But Thalia looked sad and before he could halt his movements he made his way across the clearing to stand before her.

She didn't seem to notice him though. Feeling rather annoyed by this, not to mention wanting to know why she was saddened, he reached out and touched a lock of her hair. Thalia jumped at this, her hands moving faster than he could predict. In mere moments she had him on the ground and was kneeling on his chest, one hand at his throat and the other poised to deliver a punch.

Thorin just blinked in utter surprise, even as a memory tickled at his thoughts. Rhean had done this almost exactly to him once, the only thing different was that Thalia didn't have a knife or dagger of some sort in her hand. As if realizing what she'd done, Thalia's cheeks turned red even as she leapt off of him, backing up and away.

Thorin sat up but didn't get up all the way as he stared at her, almost seeing two instead of one. Shaking his head at this, Thorin was almost about to speak when sudden loud crashing noises sounded and a sleigh pulled by rabbits burst into the clearing. At its head was a man, not as tall as Gandalf but not small either. He was dressed all in brown and ignored everyone in the clearing as he began shouting gibberish.

Gandalf seemed pleased and perplexed to see the other as he approached him, saying his name. "Radagast, Radagast my dear fellow. Why are you here?" As the two men began to converse, Thorin remembered what he'd been about before this Radagast's appearance. Sliding his sword back into its sheathe he moved with sure steps the small distance to Thalia's side, her eyes had strayed briefly to the wizards but mostly had remained on him, as if gauging what he was going to do.

He stopped a mere couple inches from her and held out the dagger with a grunt. She blinked as she looked at it then at him, "this is for you. It looked like it would suit you." Her cheeks went red again at his words but a soft smile crossed her lips as she gently took the dagger, her eyes sparkled with something that made Thorin's gut twist.

Feeling his own face heating at this, he cleared his throat only to freeze when a loud howl sounded nearby. "What is that? A wolf?" Bilbo's voice broke the charged silence, "no, no it's not." Bofur's voice was low but it carried across the clearing. Everyone quickly became alert at that point, Thorin moved closer to Thalia whom had taken up a battle stance.

It was something else that quirked his interest but he filed it away for later as he motioned for Kili to prepare to shoot anything that approached. This was a good thing as a warg and rider suddenly burst into the clearing, Kili's shot was true and it took the rider out, his second only brought the warg down. The problem was swiftly taken care of by Dwalin.

Gandalf approached Thorin, demanding to know who all knew of their quest. Thalia moved closer to Thorin's side, unable to stand aside when he was being accused like that. Thorin grew indignant, "I haven't told anyone else!"

They were about to argue some more when more howls sounded, "an Orc pack." Thalia had whispered her words but she knew she'd been heard. Dori came running back into the clearing panting, "The ponies are gone, they've bolted. What are we going to do Thorin?"

Thorin looked about the clearing and was about to suggest a possible solution when Radagast piped up. "Let me, I've got an idea." He chuckled a bit while Gandalf shook his head, "you won't make it, and these are wargs." Radagast shook a hand in the air, "and I have Roscabell rabbits. I'll make it."

As he moved to get back on the sleigh with his rabbits, Thalia felt like she needed to say something so she moved over and smiled softly at him. "Thank you for helping us Radagast. I will never forget your kindness."

He looked at her for a long moment; the pupils of his eyes began to dilate until she was staring up into a pair of black pools. They seemed almost hypnotic, like they would swallow her up if she wasn't careful. His voice was raspy and cracked when he spoke. "Reborn of two races to fulfill a promise most pure, this promise is the key to break a dragon's curse. Break the curse or a dynasty will end."

Thalia blinked as she took in these words, they seemed to echo in her mind. Radagast shook himself and his eyes returned to normal, he looked at her in confusion for a moment before he smiled almost impishly. "Best step back miss, my rabbits can be a bit rough at takeoff."

Doing as he asked without a word, Thalia watched as the brown wizard whistled and the rabbits took off. He'd been right, his sleigh had jerked a bit before they were gone. She turned back around and looked for Gandalf; she needed to tell him what Radagast had said. She hoped he could help her make some sort of sense out of it.

Instead she found everyone packing up what they had quickly, Thorin looked around and sighting her he nodded at her. Thalia blinked in confusion before she understood and gave a nod back. Thorin wanted to make sure she was ready for the coming danger, even as they began to move out. She knew she had to be ready; she then sighted Gandalf at the edge of the clearing, peering around as he looked for danger.

She made her way over to him and he looked over at her with a raised brow. "Thalia...what is it?" Thalia rubbed her hands together nervously, "its Radagast. He said something strange to me right before he left, something I do not understand." Gandalf looked curious but hearing another howl nearby he knew now was not the time.

"We shall discuss this later Thalia, right now we'd best move on. Stay close to me and we shall reach our destination safely." Thalia smiled at the wizard and understood he was right, "Yes, let's get out of this mess first."

With that Thorin called for everyone to stay together and Gandalf shouted at them all to run, and run they did. Over hills and over a far stretch of terrain they ran, it seemed that they'd had to do a lot of doubling back thanks to the wargs darting all over the place. Even with Radagast's assistance, they were finding it hard to advance, but Gandalf seemed to know just where to lead them and Thalia had a sneaking suspicion about that.

When Thorin asked where they were being lead she knew he'd probably guessed as well. This didn't change the fact that they still had to keep running.

When they'd stopped for a moment, Kili quickly took down one of the scouts and Thalia jumped forward with Dwalin to kill the rider but his cries were silenced too late and they all knew it. Feeling her heart clench she looked to Thorin who had been watching her as one of the other's cried out, "where is Gandalf?!" "He's abandoned us!" Another shouted, Thalia sighed in frustration as she looked to her brother who looked scared but had held his ground.

She was proud of him for being brave like he was; she knew he was scared, for she was as well. She was about to reach out to him when a shout sounded from behind them. Looking they saw Gandalf as he waved at them, "this way you fools! Quickly!"

Not even thinking twice about it, she shoved her brother towards the wizard and began to run herself. She made sure to glance around as they ran, wanting to keep all of the company in her sights. She noticed that Fili and Kili were further away from the company than she would have liked and that there were three warg and riders closing in on them.

Feeling protective all of a sudden Thalia stopped, she picked up a few stones and with deadly accuracy threw them at the wargs. Two she hit in the face, one of them its nose snapped and it stopped dead. Kili took advantage of that and fired an arrow that struck the rider down.

The second wheeled her way, angered by her interference. Thalia pulled her sword and when it got close enough, she slashed the head of the warg. It fell, taking it's rider down as its body tumbled to land with a sickening _'crunch'_ on top of its rider.

The Third Fili cut down, killing both the rider and its mount. Thalia didn't spend time to celebrate she instead called to Fili and Kili. "Run idiots! Before more draw near."

The boys didn't need to be told twice. They both ran as if the very devil were on their heels. "Kili! Fili! Thaila!" Hearing Thorin's booming voice, Thalia turned and ran as well. She watched as Fili easily overtook her, passing and leaving her behind as he ran towards where Thorin stood. He was waving them on.

Thalia kept running, knowing that her body couldn't take much more before it had reached its limit. As soon as she reached Thorin's side, she turned to see if Kili had followed her. To her great pleasure he had and so she followed Thorin's instructions as he pointed down into the gloom of the cave before them.

She leapt down into the gloom, closing her eyes as she slid against the cave wall. A pair of arms caught her and she smiled when she saw that it was Balin. He nodded to her as he helped her to her feet, once upright Thalia turned to look up at the entrance, waiting.

Fili moved up to stand next to her, "why haven't they come down yet?" Thalia reached out and squeezed his arm in response, unable to say anything that would sound reassuring. It seemed forever before both Kili and Thorin finally came sliding down into the cave, Kili looked no worse for wear but Thalia was more concerned with looking Thorin over.

The entire company seemed to notice her distress and they quickly moved further into the cave, leaving Thalia standing before Thorin. He was looking up at the entrance and feeling she needed to do something, Thalia reached up to cup his cheek. "Thorin." He turned to look at her, his eyes troubled.

Her heart clenching in her chest, Thalia stood on her tiptoes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. At first he didn't respond but after a moment he wrapped his arms about her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They shared a beautiful moment before a sudden and sickening ' _thud_ ' sounded behind them.

They released each other immediately to face whatever it was only to find a dead Orc. Thorin bent down and pulled out the arrow that was protruding from its chest, he growled when he recognized it. "Elves." Thalia bit back a sigh as she grabbed his arm, "we're being left behind." He looked at her and after a moment nodded his head.

They caught up to the company easily; Gandalf and Bilbo had been waiting nearby. Thorin glared at the wizard, "where does this place lead?" Gandalf just raised his brows and before he could reply, Bofur called out, "There's a path!" Dwalin's voice responded, "Let's follow it!"

Everyone began to move down the aforementioned path and within minutes they'd left the cave. Her brother seemed awed by the clear feeling of magic in the air about them, but Thalia felt uncomfortable. As they moved on Thalia soon realized just where they had been led and felt her heart begin to race.

This was what Gandalf had been alluding too this whole time; he had brought them to the elves. She looked up at him with wide eyes and felt a sudden fear for what lie ahead. ' _Am I ready to face my past self?_ ' But he didn't see her fear instead he spoke in a maddeningly calm tone.

"Here lies the last homely house of the elves." Bilbo's whispered voice seemed to float on the air as he replied, "Rivendell."

* * *

A/N- Alright, a good a place as any to end this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter out soon.

Please stay with me.

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations and Runes

The Truth Beneath the Rose

* * *

A/N- Sometimes I really hate having to work...I appologize for not being able to update for too long a time. Work and life got in the way...I hope you all continue to stay with me.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but I do own my OC's and this storyline.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _ **Khuzdul**_

Time for Thalia to figure out a few things.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 8:

Revelations and Runes

* * *

 _Year 2941 -Early Afternoon in Rivendell-_

Thorin looked like he'd swallowed something foul as they moved into the main entryway of Rivendell. He'd made sure that Thalia had stayed right at his side the whole way, but Thalia had noticed that Gandalf had slowly but surely squeezed his way in between them.

After the horses and Lord Elrond had come riding in, he had looked over all of the dwarves. His eyes lingered upon her brother before coming to rest upon her for a long few seconds before he began speaking to Gandalf and Thorin. Once they had determined that they were going to be fed the others began following their host, Thalia stayed close to her brother all the way in.

"It's beautiful here, peaceful." Hearing the awe in Bilbo's voice Thalia smiled at him, "it is peaceful." That was all she would say about it though, she wasn't like her brother. She could see just what her brother liked about this place, but she was more partial to the mountains. Something that was explained by her memories of her other self.

They had been lead to a dining area, where everyone had already begun to seat themselves. She saw this and moved to do the same when someone called to her. "Thalia, come here please." Blinking she looked up at where Gandalf was standing, the wizard was beckoning her over. Moving quickly she weaved around the tables until she stood before the wizard and Lord Elrond.

"Ahh, then you are the hobbit Gandalf has spoken to me about. Please Miss. Baggin's follow me." Elrond then turned around and walked out, Thalia looked at Gandalf with wide eyes and he just waved her after the elven lord. She took a deep breath and followed after him. Behind her she heard several of the dwarves calling out to her, but she didn't stop she kept walking, making sure to do her best to keep up with Elrond.

It was like following a shadow through a winding trail for all the twists and turns that she was lead through. Finally as she turned one more corner she saw that Lord Elrond had stopped and was standing next to a chair in a rather office-like place. That was something she'd noticed about this place, it was all so...open. It made her feel rather uncomfortable.

Slowly she came forward, feeling nervous and unprepared for whatever the elven lord would discover or reveal to her. "Please take a seat and then we can talk." Thalia reluctantly tried to sit down, but the chair was up too high for her to sit upon. Seeing this Elrond smiled softly in apology, "Forgive me, I haven't hosted hobbits before. Here."

He'd taken the cushion from the chair and sat it upon the floor; once he'd done this he moved around his large desk like table and took a cushion of his own. Once he'd seated himself, Thalia followed suit and sat down, keeping her legs tucked up underneath her. She waited patiently for the elven lord to begin the conversation, she was rather nervous at the moment.

He started by smiling at her, "Miss Baggins, Gandalf told me that you needed to ask my advice." Thalia smiled at that before she shifted and spoke her mind. "Yes, I do. First off, I have a birthmark I wish to show you." Thalia stood and unfastened the buttons on her top, she felt her cheeks warm with a blush of embarrassment.

"A birthmark?" Thalia sighed, "Well, not a birthmark exactly. I wasn't born with this mark, I received it the day I met...Thorin Oakenshield." Elrond looked intrigued by her words; she moved towards him and bent over so he could see the mark clearly.

"How did it appear?" Thalia shook her head as she pulled away and refastened her shirt. "I felt a burning sensation on my breast and there it was. I believe some of it is in Khuzdul, but I am not sure of its meaning." Elrond looked contemplative as Thalia retook her seat, "it is definitely a Dwarvish rune, a name if I am correct. Not one I am familiar with, but it's a family name."

He then looked at her expectantly, "I will look into the runes meaning. Now, what else is bothering you?" Thalia scratched her neck as she responded, "well, I have been having these dreams and I am certain they are memories. Gandalf thinks they are from a previous life I may have had and I am inclined to believe him. Her name was...Rhean."

"When I am around Thorin...I feel different. I feel incomplete, like part of me is missing. I wished to know if there was a way to combine my other life with this one. I can't keep going as things are now; it's making it hard for me to be around Thorin. I have to know what he truly is to me, so I can truly know my heart." Feeling drained, Thalia shook her head as she looked at Elrond pleadingly. "Can you help me?"

The elven lord looked contemplated for a long moment before he finally shook his head, "As much as I would like to help you with your memories, you are already doing what you need to do. Remaining by Thorin's side is the best way to recover your lost memories, your memories of this...Rhean. Sorry Miss. Baggin's."

Thalia let out a sigh as she sank down a bit, "thank you for listening to me Lord Elrond, if you can figure out just what the rune means, I would be forever grateful." He nodded his head, "I will definitely try to find out the truth of its meaning."

He then got up and lead her from the room and back out to where the others were gathered. A nice fare of salad was being served and Thalia almost laughed at the looks on each of the dwarves faces. Most looked completely disgusted.

Thorin was looking at her with a questioning gaze, but she didn't react as much as she wished too. Lord Elrond went to sit at the table with Gandalf and Thorin.

Thalia looked once more over at the table where Thorin, Gandalf, and Elrond sat. They were discussing the swords they had found in the troll's cave, but she kept seeing the elven lord's eyes glancing at her. She couldn't help but wonder if either of them had spoken to Thorin about who she was before or not.

"...ia? Well?" Blinking she turned to look at Bofur, he'd been apparently trying to get her attention. "Sorry Bofur. What did you say?" He just smiled softly before speaking once more, "I was wondering if you were going to eat this green stuff or not."

Thalia looked down at the plate before her and almost laughed when she saw a rather large salad with plenty of vegetables. One of the elves must have brought it when she wasn't looking. She picked up her fork and stabbed several of the leaves, lifting it up she winked at Bofur who's eyes had gone big and ate the whole bit of it. She made sure to chew the greens slowly and almost laughed when Bofur grimaced and looked down at his own plate.

Once she'd swallowed the mouthful she spoke teasingly, "well Bofur, your turn. Are you going to eat your greens or not?" He let out a deep sigh at her words before he reluctantly doing as she had done, his face went a little pale as he chewed the greens and Thalia couldn't stop herself from laughing outright.

Bofur just kept chewing until he'd forced it all down completely; collapsing back on his haunches he let out a loud groan. Thalia patted him on the back with a smile, "I am a hobbit Bofur, and I grew up with greens. They might taste bad but they are very good for you."

He smiled back at her, "the taste is definitely bad, and almost the worst I've ever had too. For you though, I willingly sacrifice my sense of taste." Thalia snorted at that before she snatched his hat off his head and swatted him upside the head with it. He just grinned at her cheekily.

At the same time Thorin, glanced over to where Thalia was sitting with Bofur and wondered what they were laughing about. Not to mention why the other was so close to said female. He narrowed his eyes at how close they seemed to be at the moment and he knew what he felt was jealousy.

"Ehem! Thorin!" Turning his eyes towards the elf lord and the wizard, Thorin crossed his arms. "What is it?" Gandalf just shook his head, "you know what, the sword. Show it to Lord Elrond." Grudgingly Thorin pulled his new sword from its sheath and handed it to Gandalf. The wizard passed it onto Elrond and while the elf was looking it over, Thorin let his eyes drift back to where the hobbit lass was sitting.

She'd just swatted Bofur with his own hat and seeing this he felt a small smile quirk his lips. The lass had fire for sure. As if feeling his gaze she turned her head to look at him, her grey eyes softened and she smiled at him. The warmth he saw there made his gut do a strange twist even as his heart leapt in his chest, Thalia was something special.

"...in?" Turning back towards the elf lord and the wizard, Thorin saw that Gandalf had been speaking to him. "Yes Gandalf?" The wizard looked amused before he motioned to Lord Elrond, "our gracious host will let us stay here until we are ready to continue our journey." Thorin narrowed his eyes at the wizards wording before he bowed his head grudgingly, "My thanks for your hospitality Lord Elrond."

The elven lord nodded his head even as his gaze moved to where Thalia sat as well, "I look forward to seeing what new things will come from this...experience. Those in your company may very well gain a new perspective, especially on accepting ones past." Thorin crossed his arms and glowered at the elf, he knew there was a double meaning to those words, but he'd be damned if he could understand the mind of an elf.

Elrond then passed his sword back to him and he sheathed it. Hearing Kili speaking about some sort of nonsense that had the company laughing at him, Thorin turned his eyes back towards where Thalia was. She was laughing at his nephew as well and seeing her face light up so made him feel warm once more. It just drove home just how much he was being affected by her.

He really needed to find out just what she was to him.

Later that day while Bilbo had been out exploring, Thalia had done a little exploring of her own. It hadn't taken her long, but she'd found the library and seeing a few volumes in Khuzdul, she couldn't resist. She pulled one from the shelf and taking a seat in a rather large chair, she began to read.

This was where Elrond found her a couple hours later, her face buried in the book.

He approached on silent feet and to his surprise when he stopped next to her, she spoke softly, "it seems I can read Khuzdul without difficulty. Another thing my other life has granted me." Elrond placed a hand on the back of the chair and leaned down to see what she was reading.

" _ **Yn roortys de steateyraght.**_ " Elrond paused, "a very dry tome." Thalia snorted at that. "Dry to some, but I actually lived this stuff, didn't I? If anything, it's bringing back more and more memories from my previous life. If I recall correctly, I could use a full sized sword rather well, my _**Adad**_ even had one made especially for me."

Thalia paused as she pondered her own words, still baffled by how normal it seemed to have these memories. At least, how normal it was now. She was beginning to understand herself better and knew that she could never go back to her previous life in the shire. No matter the outcome of their Quest.

She had changed.

Elrond had sat next to her and cleared his throat to regain her attention, "I made you a promise, to try and find out just what the mark you carry means. Well, I believe I have found your answer. This book contains all you ever need know about personal family markings. It's a registry of sorts, Thorin's great-grandfather Dain I gave it to me for safekeeping. He died 157 years before Thorin was born; Thorin is a lot like him."

This surprised Thalia, Dwarrow didn't share something that personal with outsiders like elves, and unless something had happened way back that she didn't know about. "Why would he give it to you?!"

Elrond smiled at her question and Thalia blushed in embarrassment, she'd been a little harsh in the tone she'd used. "No harm done, there was a case of infighting at the time and Dain I wanted the histories kept safe. I'd assisted in a dispute when visiting my kin in the Greenwood, he remembered me and entrusted me with this task."

Thalia smiled, "so he wasn't opposed to elves and dwarves being commerades?" Elrond snickered at that, "it is very rarely know anymore, but Dain I married a second time once he'd passed the throne on to his son. He married an elven lass from the Greenwood; they stayed here together for a time before moving on. His first wife had been a political marriage; his match with Ilyan was one of love."

Jaw dropped at that information Thalia stared at him in utter surprise. He nodded his head, "yes, you heard me correctly. A dwarf married an elf for love." Thalia shook her head in reply, "that is amazing and hard to believe, but I know you wouldn't lie." He handed her the book, there was nothing on the cover. No title or sign that it was even a dwarrow book.

"The answer you seek is inside; you must discover it for yourself. I will leave you to it. Remember Thalia, no matter your discovery, you will always be welcome in Rivendell." He then got up and quickly left her alone, Thalia watched him go with wide eyes, not fully understanding his final statement. She turned her eyes to the book she held, once more marveling in the fact that the book held no sign, no proof of what it really was.

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself for what she might find and opened up the book. It was in ancient Khuzdul, an almost completely lost language to dwarrow kind. She wasn't sure she would be able to understand any of this but she knew she must try.

Kili was the one to find her, asleep in the library with a book in her hands. He and several of the others had gone searching for her once Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, and Gandalf went with Lord Elrond to look over the map. They'd grown concerned when she hadn't returned to the group after so much time had passed.

Looking at the book she held, he saw that it was their ancient language and understood why she must have fallen asleep. But then he saw a rune that he recognized and gasped. Thalia jerked awake her fist connecting with his face in a solid punch.

Flying back, his hand to his jaw, Kili blinked at the startled look Thalia was giving him. "Kili! Don't scare me like that!" He snorted and rubbed at his jaw. "What are you doing here?" Thalia sighed as she looked down at the book in her lap, "trying to read this blasted book. I thought I could figure it out, but so far no luck."

Kili pointed at the rune on the open pages of the book, "I can't understand ancient Khuzdul either but that one I do know." Thalia looked down at the book and the rune he was pointing at, her heart jerked in her chest when she saw it. She must have fall asleep before looking the page over, because this was what she'd been looking for. The rune was the same as the one on her breast, exactly the same.

She turned to Kili, "please Kili, what do you know of this Rune?! I must know!" He looked perplexed before he shook his head, "I cannot tell you as much as I wish I could. Only those who are of the line of Durin know that Rune, it's a private thing."

Knowing she didn't have any other choice, Thalia reached down and undid the fastening on her top. As she did this Kili slowly backed away, his face turning red with each step. "Wha...What are you doing!" Thalia let out a sigh, "it's not what you're thinking Kili. Please, just humor me. I need you to look at the tattoo you were so curious about before. Please Kili."

He looked at her like she had lost her mind, but he nodded his head and stepped forward. Thalia pulled open her top to reveal the marking, she felt her cheeks heat in her own embarrassment. Kili looked down at the mark and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. That was all Thalia needed to know; she quickly recovered her mark and redid her fastenings.

"They are the same, are they not?" Kili's mouth opened and closed several times as he looked at her and Thalia was worried that he might not have heard her. She was about to ask once more when he reached out and gripped her shoulder. "Do you understand what that rune is? Why you have it?"

Thalia nodded, "yes, I was once a dwarf you see. In my life before this one, I was reborn a hobbit, but I am still Rhean as well. I believe Thorin is the key to why I received this rune, but not its meaning." Kili's grip tightened, "What was that name you used?" "Rhean."

"Then it's true." Kili closed his eyes and pulled her into a hard hug, one that had her almost unable to breathe. Once he released her she gasped out, "what is true? What does the rune mean? Please tell me."

"It means _**Knurl**_ _ **Dorniti,**_ Thorin's personal rune. You are his Thalia; you are his chosen, his One. He spoke of you to me you know, told me how you died and took his heart with you." Kili's words made her heart clench even more; she knew every word he spoke was true which sealed her fate.

"I have to tell him, I know I do...I am just so scared Kili. What if he doesn't want my hobbit self? What should I do?" She felt so anxious that she couldn't make a final decision, for that is what it would be if she told Thorin the truth. There was no turning back from that, no changing her mind.

Kili took the book from her lap and placed it on the nearby table; he took her hands and pulled her from her chair. Gripping both of her hands tightly, Kili looked her in the eye as he spoke his next words. "Do not doubt yourself Thalia. You are exactly what he wants; the rune you carry proves it. He will accept you no matter what; he loves you, both parts of you. I will be honored to call you my aunt and I hope you will treat me and the rest of us well as our future queen."

Thalia was floored by his words, in this moment gone was the immature young dwarrow she'd come to know. This was a side of him she'd never seen before and feeling honored herself for him sharing it with her, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Kili, for helping me."

He smirked at that before winking at her, "now then, enough of this serious stuff. The others are all worried about you; it's about time we headed back. We want to return before Thorin does anyway, let's go Thalia." He released her hands and held out his arm for her to take, which she did with a laugh, "lead the way."

* * *

A/N- There, done. Finally...sorry once more for my lateness in the update of this chapter. It just didn't want to be written. But finally here it is.

Khuzdul words-

Yn roortys de steateyraght- The practice of statesmanship/battle knowledge

Adad- Father

Knurl Dorniti- Stone Prince

Working on the next chapter as I update this. Thank you all once more for your continued support.

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	10. Chapter 9: Two Lives Collide

The Truth Beneath the Rose

* * *

A/N- Welcome back everyone. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I did my best to get it updated as quickly as I could.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, but I do own my OC's and this storyline.

' _Thoughts_ '

 _ **Khuzdul**_

Enjoy.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 9:

Two Lives Collide

* * *

 _Year 2941 - Late evening-_

"Are you sure that was wise Thorin? Showing an elf the map?" Balin's quiet voice still echoed in the open hall as he and Thorin made their way back to where the others were camped out.

Sighing at the other's clearly chiding tone, Thorin turned to look at his oldest friend. "Balin, we did not have a choice. That much the wizard was right about, now we know what to look for. Where we need to be and how much time we have to get there. Far more information than we had when we set out, is it not?"

He knew Balin had understood this as well as he, but he also understood why the other had such misgivings about sharing such a guarded secret with an elf. Not to mention one who was so high in their ranks.

He just hadn't seen another option and they didn't have time to dither over such details. Not when the retaking of Erebor was nigh. Reaching out Thorin placed his hand on Balin's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I do not trust the elves anymore than I did when we arrived, that has not and will not change. In the morning we will depart this place and be on our way."

Balin huffed a little but nodded his head, "aye, we cannot spare another day in this place. Especially with the knowledge that was revealed today." Thorin released his shoulder at that and was about to continue onwards when Balin halted him.

"Thorin. I...I need to ask you about the hobbit." Balin's voice sounded nervous and Thorin narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Which one?" Balin snorted at that as he narrowed his own eyes."You know which one I'm talking about lad. Do not try to hide it from me; the entire company can see how you are circling the lass."

"Balin..." Thorin was almost growling the others name in warning, but the elder dwarf raised a hand placating. "Just hear me out Thorin. You owe me that much." Thorin crossed his arms at that but remained silent, taking this as permission to continue Balin began again.

"We are all worried about you and well, your intentions regarding the lass. She is unlike any hobbit I've ever met and something about her is decidedly dwarven, all of us in the company like her. But what I really wish to know Thorin is what are your intentions towards her?"

Balin paused at this letting his words sink in before he began again. "I just don't want either of you to be hurt by this attraction between you. You must decide what she is to you and decide it soon, the lass deserves to know what would happen if she chooses you. Think on it." Balin then walked a few feet away, towards the staircase that lead down to where the others were.

He stopped and glanced back at his king, "for you own sake as well, please make the right one."

As Balin descended the stairs, Thorin mused over what the elder dwarf had said and knew he was right. He just hoped he could do as the other had asked him to, follow his heart.

She couldn't sleep.

Thalia shifted once more on her pallet trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep, but it just wouldn't happen. She couldn't stop thinking over what she'd discovered about who she was and is. Not to mention, she was worried about Thorin. He'd yet to return to their group.

After she had returned to the others with Kili, she'd seen that Bilbo, Balin, Gandalf, and Thorin were all still gone. Many of the other's had opted for an early night, but a few, Fili, Dwalin, Kili, and herself had all decided to stay awake and wait for the others to return.

Her brother and Gandalf did head off to sleep after a couple of hours, during which time she'd spent a long time just talking with Kili and Fili. She was growing to love them like she loved her brother and it made her happy to know that they returned the sentiment. Kili hadn't said a word to his brother of what they'd discovered and Thalia was grateful for it.

She had believed Gandalf when he'd told her the runes meaning back in the shire, but she wanted solid proof. Hence why she'd looked in the book like she had. Now there was no question, no doubts, she would have to reveal the truth to Thorin and she would have to do it very soon. Kili would make a solid ally in this, especially if she had to start flashing the mark, she just hoped it didn't come to that.

Balin returned a bit after them and he gave her a rather confusing look, he seemed to have a questioning look in his eye and it made her rather nervous. Especially since it was directed specifically at her and her alone. Before she could inquire about it though, Balin had informed them of their early departure on the morrow and everyone had rushed to pack. They had to be ready to leave quickly after all and less time leaving would help them greatly.

Thalia looked about her again and seeing nothing, she shifted back into a lying position once more, needing all the help she could get in falling asleep. After everyone had fallen silent and all she heard was the running of the waterfalls nearby, a low noise sounded behind her. She shifted enough to see that it was Thorin; he'd laid his pallet down behind her.

Turning quickly, she made sure to stay still. She was curious as to what he was going to do and didn't want to scare him away by letting him know she was awake. From how it sounded to her, he had lain down behind her, not close enough to touch but she could feel the heat coming from his body. Her heart began to beat faster as she felt a memory drifting to the surface, a memory of a very short but needed time of peace long ago.

 _Year 2799 -Pre-Battle of Azanulbizar-_

It was raining outside the tent; Rhean could hear it as she moved about checking and double checking her battle gear. In the morning she would follow the king into battle, a battle that they would be hard pressed to win. They needed Moria, needed it badly.

Besides, she knew the loss of Erebor still stung most of the elders of the royal family. The Lady Dis and Lord Thorin though, they just wanted to find a home so that their people could move on with their lives. So many had been lost already that there had been no new births in the last five years and over a fourth of their kind had returned to Mahal's halls.

She looked down at herself, at her flat stomach and wondered if she'd ever have the chance to carry a child. Thorin had been dancing around asking for her hand for many years now, but when the campaign for Moria came, his attention had been fully absorbed by the monumental task before them. Shaking her head, Rhean removed her hand from her belly and finished setting up a stage for tomorrow. She needed to focus on the problem at hand, on the soon to come battle.

So it came as a surprise when a gust of wind blew past her, whirling she watched as someone came into the tent. They were carrying a bundle and she couldn't make out who it was just yet, so she opted to stay silent until the other spoke or revealed their identity.

The visitor moved past her to place the bundle upon the table where she'd placed her battle gear, before turning to face her. Rhean felt her heart skip a beat and a smile break upon her face as she finally saw who had come to see her. "Thorin!" She almost laughed his name as she took in how wet he looked, almost like he'd bathed in the rain. She was so happy to see him still though, "where is Dis? Is she coming over as well? My brother is out making a final sweep with some of the others before he will return for the night."

She was about to continue speaking when Thorin covered the distance between them in a couple steps. He looked so serious that it worried her but before she could ask about it, Thorin reached up and cupped her cheek. His hand felt so cold that Rhean couldn't stop herself from reaching up and placing her hand over his.

"Rhean, please just listen to me before you respond." Rhean nodded her head and waited. She knew this had to be important, that's why he had come all this way at such a time and gotten so wet in the process too. "We have been circling each other for a long time Rhean, I regret the timing of this but I want you to be my wife. Do you understand what that would mean?"

Blinking, Rhean wondered if she'd heard him right. She'd been expecting a more romantic gesture from him, considering, not something this straightforward. Frankly she was stunned but knew she couldn't keep him waiting. "I understand fully what that would mean Thorin. I just have one simple question for you before I give you my answer, why me?"

"Because I love you." Thorin's reply was precise, instant, and rather deadpanned. This stunned her once more into silence as she stared at him as if he was someone else entirely. As if reading her thoughts, Thorin closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He then stepped even closer, pulling her into his arms and against his sodden clothes.

Looking her directly in the eyes he spoke once more, "Rhean, I cannot offer you flowery words of love, not on the eve of such an important battle. I have to remain focused upon what lies ahead of us all, this battle will be bloody and many a life will be lost. I could not go into battle tomorrow without a promise of some sort between us; I just need to know what that promise will be."

Shaking her head Rhean gripped Thorin by his beard and pulled him even closer to kiss him soundly upon the lips. When she released him she snorted at the look of surprise on his face, "I accept your offer of marriage Thorin. I love you as well and am fully prepared to take on my role as your wife. But you need to have a better pre-battle attitude."

Thorin chuckled at that, unable to keep a straight face. This had Rhean smiling right back at him, "see it's easy to have a better attitude, yes the battle may be hard. But we have something worth fighting for, which is what really matters. Right?"

His laughter was all she needed in response.

Thalia smiled to herself, ' _such a wonderful memory._ ' She knew this is what Gandalf and Lord Elrond had meant by her slowly regaining herself the more she was around Thorin. She just hoped she would gain more memories like this one. Sighing she shifted and turned to see that Thorin was on his back, he looked rather relaxed at the moment too.

Smiling once more at that, she reached out to brush a finger against his beard, unable to resist touching him. He shifted a bit his brow wrinkling in his sleep, it seemed whatever he was dreaming of was unpleasant or annoying. With Thorin it wasn't easy to decide between the two.

Feeling compelled to do something to make Thorin relax, Thalia silently moved closer. It had been a while since she'd had to do this for him but she didn't mind it in the least. She began to sing, low at first but slowly her voice rose in volume. She was singing a dwarven lullaby that her mother had sung to her and she knew Thorin's had for him as well. The words came to her as she sang, guttural and strong.

Thorin immediately reacted; he turned towards her reaching a hand towards her. He remained asleep but seemed to sense her. She took his hand while continuing to sing, she even began to run her hand through his hair. Feeling a little nervous about this, she lifted her head to see if anyone was watching her. As she was sure had happened before.

Her eyes met those of Balin; he was staring intensely at her. As were Fili and Kili. All three looked stunned at her behavior and she started to pull away from Thorin when he tightened his hand around hers. That was all she needed to bolster her and she returned to singing. She continued to do so until she was certain Thorin was calm enough to sleep peacefully.

Knowing she couldn't just pull away, so Thalia laid down where she was. Her back was lying against Thorin's front and she felt her face heat, even as she let Thorin's mere presence help her drift off to sleep. She knew the others would approach her about her singing and she was prepared to tell them the truth, she just hoped that Thorin would understand when he awoke. At least enough to let her explain herself.

* * *

A/N- Again I am sorry for how long I've been out of touch. I will do my best to continue to update as soon as I can, life permitting. Please stay with me as I continue Thalia and Thorin's story.

Khuzdul words-

None this time.

Thank you all for reading this, I appreciate any and all support you guys give me.

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


End file.
